The Tale of the Four Sisters: Bonds between Evils
by TheDaughtersOfTheMoon
Summary: It is finally Hogwarts to Rose and Albus. But what happens when they meet three french girls, and certain blond twins? But when the evils are on loose, nobody can stop them. Or at least they think so. A/N Story better than summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

19 years later, revised, reviewed and rewritten

"If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you." Said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it." Said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius." Said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry." Said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

But Rose was no longer listening. The blond haired boy had caught her staring at him, and he smiled. Rose noticed the little half-star shaped scar on the left side of his neck. Nevertheless, she was flustered.

Some fifty yards away, Draco Malfoy was nervous.

"Where is Scorpius?" he muttered under his breath, and then added in a faint mumble, though his wife and son heard: "If he misses the train, I'll… I'll…"

"Now, now, dear." Astoria reassured him. "He'll come. Don't worry. I know you're stressed because you don't know in which house Scorpius and his brother will be in." Draco groaned just as Scorpius came barging in the middle.

"Mum! Dad!" he yelled

"Don't call me' dad' in public!" Draco warned, but Scorpius just shrugged and Arachno smiled maliciously at his twin's usual response.

"I just came to say I found a compartment."

Arachno and Scorpius jumped onto the train as the whistle blew. Their parents waved and waved until the train was out of sight. Astoria wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"They'll be alright." She whispered confidently.

Absently, his hand went to his left arm where the Dark Mark was paler than his skin. "I know they will." He said. The Mark had not pained him for over nineteen years. All was well.


	2. Golden Owl's Eye

**Disclaimer:**** I like Harry Potter and Ferraris. I own neither.**

**(A/N): Hi! Just in case, if some people didn't understand in the prologue, Ron thought that Arachno was his twin brother Scorpius. I hope it isn't confusing. Oh, and I'm extremely sorry if you don't like the way I will put OC's in this story... That's just the way it is. Anyway, chapter one! **

Chapter I: Golden Owl's Eye

_Axelle's P.O.V._

The sun was rising and illuminating the town of Maisons-Laffittes, its rays going through the window of my room. I picked up the book I had re-reading yesterday. On the cover you could see a witch on a broomstick, illuminated by the moon. I have always wanted to be a witch. But I couldn't, and for a simple reason: my mother was a Squib and my father was a Muggle. I sighed and put the book down again. I couldn't concentrate, not with my mind so full of grief for the magic I never had.

I stood up and walked to my cupboard. I dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. "Jeez!" I thought. My hair looked as if Duchess, my cat, had slept in it. Half an hour later, I was finally suitable. I went down to the kitchen to eat my breakfast, and the first surprise hit. My mother was downstairs, dressed and ready, beaming. I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. "What!" I demanded, checking I hadn't forgotten something (pants, for example). She nodded towards the table, still looking as if she had just won the lottery. There, I saw an old looking envelope, the address written in emerald green ink. I took it and examined it. There was no stamp, but the address shocked me more:

Miss A.

Second bedroom on the right

36 General Bonaparte Avenue

78600 Maisons-Laffittes

France

I flipped it over. It was open. "Mom!" I called out "You're not supposed to open my mail!" She just chuckled. I took the letter out. It was written in purple ink:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confederation of Witches, ex-member of the Wizingamott)

Dear Miss Mausset,

I have the pleasure to announce you that you have a place at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term starts on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Luna Longbottom

Deputy Headmistress

I turned to look at my mother: "I thought… I wouldn't have any magic…""

She had tears in her eyes as she answered: "Well… I guess miracles do happen. After all, if you had not been born in London, you may have been registered at Beaubatons… Or not registered at all…"She smiled, and I did too, because, who knew, maybe miracles have chain reactions.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Dad, or I'll miss the train!" I yelled in tightly packed car for the fourth time in ten minutes."<p>

"Don't worry!" my father yelled back in tightly packed car for the fourth time in ten minutes.

I just couldn't help stressing. After all, even though I had just spent the most beautiful weekend of my life, in LONDON! **(A/N: Just a little anecdote, London is my favorite city… in the whole wide world. So don't say anything about it or I will probably _Avada Kedavra_ you straight away. Unless I have to finish my chocolate bar or something. Because I love chocolate too. Thank you. Back to the story.)** I went to Diagon Alley and bought all of my school books, as well as my wand (Pine, phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches) and a cat, Dutchess.

But I didn't feel... whole. Yes, I guess that's a good way to put it. I would miss my friends Dominika and Marianne, as well as… other friends, who are boys and who… I will miss. All of them. Let's just put it that way.

So, when we arrived at the train station, about two minutes after my last interruption, I wasn't so keen on leaving any more. As we walked through the other people on platform 9 ¾, I held on desperately to my little sister, Orane, 's hand.

As we neared the entry of the train, she looked at me with her big, blue, tearful eyes and whispered: "Je ne veux pas que tu partes…" (I don't want you to leave…)

I sighed and kneeled down so that her face was on level with mine: "Ecoutes… Il ne faut pas que tu pleures… Tu n'es plus un bébé, tu a sept ans maintenant. Après tout, il faut que tu t'occupe de Papa et Maman pendant mon absence, OK?" (Listen… You mustn't cry… You are not a baby, you are seven now. After all, you've got to take care of Mum and Dad while I'm away, OK?)

She sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "OK…" she mumbled.

I was pretty close to tears too, at that moment. So I did one of the stupid things on Earth: I ran away. I jumped onto the train with my trunk and my cage and dumped them on the floor. I retrieved my wand, books and school robes and headed for a compartment. An empty one, if I could.

As I passed one, the door slammed open, revealing a brown haired boy who was smiling. He looked about a year or two older than me, and I had to admit, he had _gorgeous_ chocolate brown eyes.

I was about to go forward again when I noticed he was blocking my way. "Excuse me." I said, trying to sound polite. "May I pass?"

He stroked his chin, pretending to think. "Hmm…" he said. "No, you may not." I was about to push him away when he said "Unless…"

I took a step back. "Unless what?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Unless" he said, smirking as he took a step forward "you give me a kiss."

"WHAT?" I burst out. That's when I noticed a red haired boy and a small, light brown haired one inside his compartment, laughing their heads off. I pulled out my wand and pointed it straight at the boy in front of me's chest. "Look, I suggest you move away unless you want me to hex you into the next century."

His smile did not waver. "According to your height, you can't be more than a first year. Therefore you don't know any spells."

"Oh, yeah?" I bluffed. I did know a few spells, but none of them will be useful here. "Try me."

That wiped that pathetic smile off his face. With a gulp, he stepped aside to let me pass. I walked past him, smiling to myself, until I heard a "You still owe me a kiss!"

Unfortunately, he had vanished in the safety of his compartment by the time I had turned around.

I sighed and went to look for a compartment again. I came across one, inhabited by just two platinium blond haired boys. "Can I join you?" I asked timidely.

They turned to me and gave me a stiff nod. Even though they looked about my size, they were slightly… intimidating. I sat down as far as I could from them, slightly scared.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing three boys, slightly older than I was. They looked really angry.

"So…" the tallest one sneered. "It's true, then. The sons of that Death-Eater really are starting school this year. But don't worry, I'll make sure that they do no harm to the school.

As he raised his wand, I stood up and blocked his way to the blond twins. "Excuse me." I said calmly "But before you can jinx those two boys, you're going to have to get past me. They haven't done anything to you. I see no reason why you should harm them."

The guy just laughed. "Yeah. You know where your morals are getting you, right? Because you are a little first year, all alone, and we are three third years. We know a bit more magic than you do."

I gulped down hard. After all, he was right. But I couldn't just sit there and watch him and his friends beat up two innocents. Who were, I admit, quite handsome.

I was about to reply when someone behind him said: "She's not alone, you know."

The two other boys ran away, revealing…

"Dom? Marianne? What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

I tried blinking hard a few times but there they were, my two primary school best friends, on the Hogwarts Express, wands at the ready…

"We're coming to rescue you and your two little friends, of course." Dom said shrugging.

That's when I noticed the two blond boys had stood up and had their wands pointed at the third year's chest as well. He looked as if he noticed he was alone against five. He gulped down hard and fled yelling "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" after his 'friends'.

Dom and Marianne sat down with a "Whoo!"

The two blond boys turned to me with a (no sorry, two) smile(s). "Thank you." The one on the right said.

"Yeah." The one on the right said. "We would never have thought someone would stand up for us. I'm Scorpius, by the way." He added, offering me his hand.

I shook it with delight and he moved on to shake Dom's hand. "Axelle." I said, shaking the second one's hand, whose name he told me was Arachno.

When the presentations were made, we sat down and I started talking to Dom and Marianne about the amazing things that were happening to me. "First, I get my letter to Hogwarts. Then my best friends are also going. What's next? Harry Potter's son is going to come in and we're going to be best friends?"

We all laughed, but were interrupted by a tall, dark haired boy and a red haired girl that came barging in, followed by a crowd of cheering and clapping people. They hadn't seemed to have noticed us.

However, when they turned around, they froze and the black haired gut said "Uh-oh…" and both of them braced themselves as if an explosion was going to come. That's when I noticed the boy had bright emerald green eyes…

"Excuse me" I said timidly, "but are you Albus Potter?"

He looked at me sheepishly "Uh… Yeah… Yeah, I am."

I gave a huge smile. "Guys, I win. Next, money will be falling from the sky and in to the Hogwarts Express."

Albus and the girl looked at each other as the rest of us eyed around the train, looking for the so-called money.

"Oh, well." I said when it wouldn't come. "My superpowers have limits. Too bad, I was enjoying this."

We all laughed out loud until Dom said "Whatever… Feel welcome to… well, about anything, this compartment is yours as well as ours anyway."

"To make the presentations," Marianne said as the others sat down "I'm Marianne, this is Axelle, that is Dom, and those two… I have no idea." She admitted sheepishly.

"Scorpius and Arachno. Although I don't know which is which." I said, smiling internally.

"It's easy." The one next to Albus said. He pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a thin, long and line-shaped scar on the right of his neck. The other did the same to show a half a star **(A/N: When I say a star, I mean this '*' type of star. )** shaped scar on the left side of his neck. "I'm Scorpius" the line-shaped scar guy said "and he's Arachno." He said, pointing to his brother.

Then they explained how they had gotten the scars. Apparently, when they were born, they were in Muggle London, so magic couldn't be done, and they had to use a Cesarean to get them out. Unfortunately, the Muggle Healers ("Nurses." said Marianne") accidentally cut them on their necks.

"How did you get away with it?" Dom asked "I mean, for Muggles, neck cuts are dangerous. So for babies…" she didn't finish her sentence.

The twins looked at each other then said at the same time: "Magic, duh!" **(A/N: OK, I nicked that from "How Harry Potter should have ended". So what? It's fun.)**

We all (even the girl (who's name was Rose) and Albus) burst out laughing. That's when the train started moving. Albus and Rose opened the window and started waving out to their parents. They exchanged a few words but I didn't hear. However, I did notice that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, was staring at me. I wonder why that was. **(A/N: Just to tell you she, as well as you, will wonder for another… eleven years or so. I already have all that planned out. Hehehe…****J****)**

Albus and Rose put their heads back inside the compartment, looking down. After all, I had felt down when I came in too, so I did what I had wanted others to do if I was down. I kept quiet.

Until the candy trolley came in, at which time all the silence broke and we all silence and yelled at her all the sweets we wanted. In the end, she managed to leave, mumbling that it was the same thing every year.

We played a very strange game, where we had to close our eyes, pick one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, eat it and try to guess the flavour. It was very funny until Albus ended up eating a sweat flavoured one and went to throw up in the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

When he came back, a sudden fog appeared outside the window. "What's going on?" I asked, panicked.

Then Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Arachno all said one word that sent my heart jumping with excitement.

"Hogwarts." was all they said.

* * *

><p><p>

**(A/N: So... How was that? Good? Bad? Please review! I hope I can update fast... Hopefully, I will! Have a nice day!)**


	3. The Bronze Eagle

Chapter II: The Bronze Eagle

_Dominika's P.O.V._

"It's Hogwarts I can see it!" Albus exclaimed. I looked out of the window to see it myself, and I got stunned. I mean, I knew all about Hogwarts from 'Hogwarts, a history 2nd edition' by Hermione Granger(aka Weasley), but the castle before my eyes was still a shock. It was... HUGE! The black, pointy towers looked like some sort of skyscrapers and the fact that it was placed on a hill, made it look even more majestic.

My eyes shining with excitement, I went out of the train with my new friends. The crowd was so big, It was hard to see anything. I saw though in a distance black carriages, with some creepy creatures next to them. I couldn't exanimate them, because a voice called:

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over 'here!" The voice was a gigantic man's. He was like... twice the size of my father(and he's not the smallest man I know) and was as large as my sofa!

"Hullo Hagrid!" Rose yelled to the man. "He's my parents' friend." She explained seeing my astonished face. We followed her, and when Hagrid saw us, he grinned.

"Hullo Rosie, hi Al! I heard yeh are first years? I'm sure yeh're going to do just as well as yeh parents did. And those are yeh friends I suppose?" Hagrid said when he saw us.

"Yes. These are Marianne Gazet, Dominika Malicka, and Axelle Mausset. They are French, or at least live there. And these are Scorpius and Arachno-"Al was interrupted by Hagrid.

"-Malfoy." Hagrid glared. "Al, are you sure you want to be _their_ friends. You know what their father did, _who _he was..."

"Hagrid, their parents changed. Besides Narcissa Malfoy helped dad defeat Voldemort."

"Well, I'm sorry, sometimes it's hard to forget the past. Please I ask yeh to forgive meh, I got carried away."

"It's ok, really. We're accustomed to those comments." Arachno said, although he looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"Of course. Well, Albus and Roses' friends are my friends. Feel welcome to come to see meh anytime yeh want." He smiled, and then yelled. "Firs' years follow meh!"

We went after Hagrid, through a path, till we reached a lake. Its crystal water was like a mirror for the stars. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I heard there's a giant squib in there." I heard someone say. I thought it was stupid to think something like this could live in those waters, although I couldn't help, but shiver.

"Four for a boat maximum!" Hagrid informed us.

We decided girls would go to one boat, while the boys would go to the other boat. For almost all the travel, we talked about the subjects, and the teachers, apparently Rose knew almost all of them, as they were family friends. But when we almost reached the castle, the water slowly started to form some weird waves. Suddenly, something fell on our boat. I said fall on it? I meant grabbed it. Before I could understand what was going on, I was under water, cold as hell, and petrified. I hear muffled screams, and a pop was heard, followed by two others. There was some others and I could hear another pop. I saw somebody coming my way, and that's when I realised in what situation I was. I started to swim towards the surface. The person helped me up. I couldn't see anything at first, and was soaking wet and cold. I looked around me, and noticed Rose, Marianne, Axelle, and the three boys in the water. Hagrid was there too, and was fetching us our two boats.

"So the giant squib _does_ exist! I can't wait to tell uncle George!" Al exclaimed. When we were finally in our boats, we continued our voyage.

By the time we arrived to the castle, I was freezing, and so were all my new friends. The man I knew, the one who visited me in Franc;' to tell me about Hogwarts, professor Longbottom, already waited for us.

"Hullo Hagrid, you are late."He smiled warmly.

"Jenny said hi to some of our new students." He showed us to prof. Longbottom. He only smirked and muttered something to himself.

"Hello students. I am Neville Longbottom, and I'm going to be your Herbology professor for at least five years. While at Hogwarts, your House becomes your family. Most of your time you will spend with your housemates. Good behaviour will earn your House points; bad behaviour will take them away from you. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of them has their own qualities, which, with no doubt, you will discover in a few moments."

We entered the Great Hall, and I felt like fainting. I thought I could die right there at that one moment. I mean, it was... impossible. Marvellous. And frightening… All those people were staring at us, as if we were some kind of entertainment. I barely understood I'm a witch, and here I was standing there, waiting to be sorted into a House, where I would live for 7 years! And the Great Hall was filled up with so many people, it looked as if it was going to explode. Oh well, I was going to get accustomed to it anyway. And the room was so magnificent! There were so many frescos, sculptures,... but the ceiling was the best. It was hard to believe it existed at all, even after reading about it! When we almost reached the teachers' table, Prof. Longbottom stopped us in front of a little stool with a hat on it.

"I will read your names now, and you will come here one by one, so I'll be able to put the hat at your head. It will then choose the right house for you. But first, let us hear its song!"

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <em>_Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in <em>_Hufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap! <em>

I was so astonished I almost didn't hear Prof. Longbottom say:

"Ambrose Miriamelle" a small, but beautiful blond girl approached and after a short time the hat exclaimed:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Birney Collin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cobb Ferb."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gazet Marianne" I held my breath, and waited. It didn't take long for the hat to scream:

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kline Calypso."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Le Lions Mistral."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy Arachno" there were some mutterings across the room, but when after ten seconds the hat was still silent, everybody went quiet. After a minute or so, the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Only a small group of people, including us, clapped. Whatever their parents did, made the whole wizardry world hated them.

"Malfoy Scorpius."

This time, we could hear things like "he's going to be a Slytherin for sure, he even looks like his father!"

"Another Malfoy, and I thought they weren't able to reproduce more than once"

"They can't they are just twins" _Stupid jerks._ I gritted my teeth. Whatever happened, neither Scorpius nor Arachno deserved to be treated like this. They did nothing wrong! Looking at Rose's or Axelle's face, I saw that they shared my thoughts.

I was so angry, I didn't even notice when Scorpius sat down and almost didn't hear prof. Longbottom say my name.

"Malaica Dominiquea" I chuckled when I heard how he called me, but still felt like running away, sprinting. I approached slowly, and put the hat on my head. Or more likely I tried. It barely touched my head when it exclaimed:

"RAVENCLAW!"

I smirked, and almost ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Scorpius. All three of us (Marianne too!) high fived, and turned once again, to watch the rest of the sorting. I felt much better from now on, and enjoyed looking at others' faces while they were being sorted.

"Mausset Axelle" it took **ages **for the hat to decide what house to choose for her. But finally, it cried :

"RAVENCLAW!" I was so happy we were all three in the same house, I ignored most of the sorting, and turned again to see it, when prof. Longbottom said:

"Potter Albus."

I don't know why, but I had the impression everybody watched him, and when the sorting hat said "RAVENCLAW!" They were shocked.

"Princes Kelley." went to Slytherin, and some others were sorted before the teacher said:

"Weasley Rose." She got as much attention as her cousin. But comparing to him, her sorting was shorter, and after several seconds, she reached the Gryffindor table.

When Zabini Hailey went to Slytherin, we heard a loud "pop!" and the food appeared. Sounds like no deal, when you don't see it, but the sight off all those delicious things made my stomach growl. I sure was hungry.

I ate chicken wing and a salad, with a crème brulé for dessert, I looked at the boys who had at least twice as much food as I did, and I couldn't stop myself but say:

"Aren't you full yet? I mean a giant couldn't eat as much as you lot."

"Well, haven't you heard we have bottomless stomachs?" Al grinned.

"Well then, it's useless trying to fill them up, isn't it?" I riposted.

"Hey, Scorpius, can I call you Scorp or... Scor?" Albus asked, ignoring me.

"Sure. I hate my name anyway. It's just too weird"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everybody calls me by my last name, thinking it's my first name." I winced. Axelle laughed. "Yeah. Remember when you got detention because you didn't want to react when the teacher called you Malika?"

"Yeah... your face was priceless." Marianne winked.

"Ok guys just don't use violence. Hey, tell me what's your favourite subject?" Scorpius said before I could mention the time when Axelle hit a guy who asked her out thinking he was laughing at her.

"Definitely flying Scor!" Albus exclaimed. "Now excuse us, but we need to talk about the joke we're preparing for Hufflepuffs."

"And you're in Ravenclaw!" I looked at them astonished.

"Exactly! Do you know why everyone thinks Ravenclaws are hard working nerds? Have you ever heard any historian dude say, or write that Ravenclaws are hard working? No, the Hufflepuffs are the ones to work. You know why then?" Albus smirked at us. And when we didn't answer, Scorpius did for us.

"Because the Ravenclaws are too intelligent to get caught."

After a short time, prof. McGonagall stood up.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts." She started with her not-so-soft voice. "I am professor McGonagall, your Headmistress, and before I let you all go to sleep, I have few announcements to tell. First of all, the Forbidden Forest has its reasons for being called "Forbidden". Some of the older students should remember this too, as they failed to do so last year." Saying that, she glanced at James Potter II, Fred Weasley II, and a boy who was called Colin Creevey II- at least that's what Albus said. The Headmistress was telling things I already knew from "Hogwarts, a history 2nd edition", so I didn't really listen, until the last announcement. "Quidditch tryouts will be held from next Saturday. This year, we want 1st years being able to get into the teams. We'll check how it works, so we will be able to see if we can make this a permanent rule or not. This is all, you may go to your dormitories now. I wish you a goodnight sleep, as your classes start tomorrow." With that, she returned to the teachers table.

After her little speech, we followed prefects to Ravenclaw common room, and once again, I couldn't say a word. The place was... sumptuous. It was a circular room. It had Bronze/light blue walls, and a navy blue ceiling with stars on it, looking like real. There was a fireplace, and a blue sofa, two armchairs, and a bronze coffee-table. The sofa and chairs were almost invisible under all the blue, silver, and golden pillows. There were many bookcases, and tables, where we could do our homework, play chess, or exploding snap... There was also two doors, one light blue with silver handle, the other, dark blue with bronze handle, which were probably leading to the dormitories. Between the two, stood a beautiful statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing a replica of her destroyed diadem. There was also another, bronze, door which was leading to the library as I've learned later. I was so exhausted, I almost forgot to write to my parents. I told them everything about the sorting, and with Axelle and Marianne I went to our dormitory. We shared it with four other girls: Mistral Le Lions, Susan Rouel, Evana Richards and Gwendolyn Roch. The dormitories were very similar to the common room. The same walls, domed ceiling and wooden floor. There was a bookcase with 1st year manuals that would come in useful if we ever needed them and couldn't find ours. We had Princess-like beds, in Ravenclaw's colours, a night-table, a small case next to our beds and a shelf as long as our beds, right on top of them, so the curtains could hide them without any problem. I would probably try and find out everything about all those stuff if I wasn't so tired. It has been a very long day. I only took my pyjamas out of my trunk, changed, and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Quibbling facts

Chapter III: Quibbling facts 

_Marianne 's P.O.V._

The first sun rays which were poking between the curtains woke me up. I stretched and sat on the side of my bed . It took me a moment to remember where I was : I wasn't at home, I was at Hogwarts ! I looked at the clock, it was 6:17 am.

"Why do I always have to wake up so early?" I thought "They will wake up in ages and I'm going to die of boredom waiting for them." But I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep so I stood up and went to take a shower.

After getting dressed in my uniform, I sat on one of the sofas of the deserted common room and started flicking through the pages of our textbooks. Potions looked interesting but a little complicated ; charms looked quite easy after you got the main thing and herbology seemed fascinating. But I stopped through the transfiguration book:

"What ? This makes no sense at all! Who would like to turn a button into a beetle? or a poor worm into a pencil ? It is horrible, against the laws of nature! And the incantations don't correspond !" I shivered. I knew I was going to have a hard time with that subject. Concern must have been showing a lot on my face at the moment because even the half- asleep Dominika noticed it when she came at 7:10.

"Are you OK ?" she yawned

"I'm fine" I answered "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeeeees the beds are so comfy!" She looked amazed by the fact that I had been awake since 6:20 but it was normal for me. The room started to fill, people rushed between showers and dormitories, looking for clothes or books … It was getting a little bit too crowded so Dom and I went down to the dining hall as soon as she had taken her shower.

The hall was just as I had seen it the night before (duh!), big and beautifully decorated with 4 tables and a teachers' one ( we were sitting at Ravenclaw's and Rose had joined us for a chat) . The sky though had changed: today it was light blue with a few cotton-like moving clouds. The food was fabulous but as I had eaten loads at the feast I wasn't so hungry. About halfway through the meal, Dominika looked for the fourth time at her watch and said:

"Where is Axelle ? She is going to be late!"

"Hi everyone!" said a cheerful voice behind us.

"Talk about the wolf …" I whispered to Dom

"Hello sleeping beauty ! We have been here since twenty minutes you know !" Scorpius shouted to greet her.

As soon as she had started eating a great wooshing noise made all heads turn towards the high windows. About three hundred owls of all sorts and colours flew into the hall and started to deliver their mail, to me and Dom's disbelief and wonder. 2 brown owls dropped newspapers on Dom and Roses lap and waited for their pay, they were copies of the daily prophet. As soon as they read the title and first phrases Rose and Scorpius became very pale, as if all the blood had been drawn out of their cheeks and Dominika's mouth fell open. The newspaper said :

_**3**__**rd**__** breakout from Azkaban, security problems?**_

_**Yesterday at around 11 pm, 2 most dangerous wizards escaped the wizarding prison by unknown means, one of them is the werewolf **__**Fenrir Greyback**__** and the other is the death eater **__**Lucius Malfoy**__**, both imprisoned since a long time in Azkaban for having committed numerous horrible crimes. What has gone wrong? Can we not trust the dementors of Azkaban ? (continue p 6 )**_

"Oh no !" whispered Albus

"Do werewolves _really_ exist ?" Dominika asked, I was thinking exactly the same thing but she had been quicker to ask. Axelle's mum was from a wizard family so she knew more than I did on the magical world. This was because my mum had never told me until then that she was a witch; she had been living like a muggle since she had married my dad, 13 years ago, because she wanted us to have a normal life. Until then I didn't know that wizards existed and when I had received my letter she explained everything ! She took me to diagon alley, showed me her wand, her old books and her vault in Gringotts but she didn't have time to tell me everything on magical creatures and everything else.

"Yes they do." Axelle answered quietly

"Poor dad." Murmured Scorpius paler than ever as Arachno was muted by the emotion. I didn't get what was happening, so Rose explained quietly the whole story to us three.

"Lucius Malfoy (Scorpius and Arachno's grandfather) was a death eater, a follower of Voldemort, he was evil, he hated muggles and muggle-borns and believed, like them all, that pure bloods were the best. His son, Draco, was like his father as first and was my parents and Al's parent's enemy but then he changed, (though ours parents are still not great friends)! Most people don't understand that and some still hate the Malfoys for no reason: see how nice Scorpius and Arachno are." I nodded

"That's stupid." Axelle agreed

"And so he was put in Azkaban as well as a horrible werewolf who ate people up even when he was a human" I shivered at this reality and gulped. "And now they have escaped." She finished gravely

"But this isn't going to ruin our day, is it?" Axelle said tentatively

"No, you're right lets go and cheer them up!" Dominika replied

Our attention was then focused onto other important documents: our timetables. Professor McGonnagall passed between tables giving them out, I was so excited to see ours.

Have a look at it :

**MONDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10 : **_Potions_

**9:15 to 10:15** : D.A. D. A. **10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40: **Herbology **11:40 to 13:00: **LUNCHTIME

**13:05 to 14:05: ** Herbology **14:10 to 15:10: **Charms

**15:10 onwards: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : "**

**TUESDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10 : **History of magic

**9:15 to 10:15:** History of magic **10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40: ** Charms **11:40 to 13:00: **LUNCHTIME

**13:05 to 14:05**: D.A. D. A **14:10 to 15:10 : **English

**15:10 onwards: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00: "**

**WEDNESDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10: **Transfiguration

**9:15 to 10:15: **Herbology **10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40**: Flying **11:40 to 13:00: **LUNCHTIME

**13:05 to 14:05: **Charms **14:10 to 15:10: **Maths

**15:10 onwards: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : **Astronomy

**THURSDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10: **D.A. D. A

**9:15 to 10:15**: D.A. D. A **10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40: **Flying **11:40 to 13:00: **LUNCHTIME

**13:05 to 14:05:** Potions **14:10 to 15:10: **Potions

**15:10 onwards: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : "**

**FRIDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10: **Charms

**9:15 to 10:15: **Transfiguration **10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40: **Transfiguration **11:40 to 13:00:** LUNCHTIME

**13:05 to 14:05: **Herbology **14:10 to 15:10: **History of magic

**15:10 onwards: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : "**

**SATURDAY: **

**7:15 to 8:05: **BREAKFAST TIME **8:10 to 9:10: ****Trans****figuration**

**9:15 to 10:15:** History of magic** 10:15 to 10:40: **BREAKTIME

**10:40 to 11:40: ** Potions **11:40 to 14:05: **LUNCHTIME

**Afternoon: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:30:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : "**

**SUNDAY: **

**7:15 to 10:15: **BREAKFAST TIME **10:15 to 11:00: **Homework/Free time

**11:00 to 14:05: **LUNCHTIME **Afternoon: **Homework/Free time

**19:30 to 21:30: **DINNERTIME

**After 22:00:** SLEEP. NO ONE IN THE CORRIDORS

**24:00 : "**

**TEACHERS: **

**Potions:** Pr P. Slughorn II (A/N: Pr Slughorn's nephew!)

**Herbology:**Pr N. Longbottom

**D.A. D. A (Defence Against the Dark Arts): **Pr L. Lovegood

**History of magic:** Pr Binns (A/N: Yes, still here!)

**Charms: **Pr S. Finnigan

**Trans****figuration:** Pr M. McGonnagall

**Astronomy: **Pr A. Sinistra II (A/N: Pr Sinistra's daughter, who kept her mom's name)

**Flying:** Pr O. Wood

**English and Maths:** Mrs Batty

I couldn't believe it ! We only had had two hours of English and Maths per week, because they were considered like muggle subjects, and had loads of exciting and new stuff ! That was a change: in my old school, we had 4 hours of each because they were _most important_, for some people (Papa, j'espere que tu te sent visé…), and the most exciting part was making science experiments with an obvious answer and tons of stupid precautions …

Then Pr McGonnagall stood up and started to speak, she sounded very cheerful.

"So I hope you all ate well, had a good night's sleep and are ready to work hard on your first day, your first week and the whole year at Hogwarts .Please note that on normal days you will take your bags before going to breakfast but today you will have to go back to your houses. Also, today at 4:20 pm, an assembly will take place, the lessons at this time will be cancelled, during this assembly I will go over the rules _again_ for the new ones and also because some of you still don't know them. And don't forget that Saturday afternoon will be quidditch tryouts . Off you go then."

She clapped her hands and the food In our plates disappeared as we all made ours ways towards our common rooms behind the prefects, one of them who was Victoire, another cousin of Rose and a very nice girl whom we had met the night before.

The week passed smoothly. As the lessons were the first of the year, we mostly didn't do work in the classes; instead the teachers would introduce themselves and their subjects, tell us what we would do during the year and try to remember our names. I particularly like Pr Lovegood and Pr Longbottom who were both really nice and happened to be married, their subjects were the most interesting yet. The second D.A.D.A lesson on Thursday had been cancelled because we" went into the hall to take picture for our files. There was a strange machine to take the photos and that way we all had moving pictures in our files, quite normal for wizards apparently. The transfiguration lesson had been alright, we hadn't been doing practical yet, but what Pr McGonnagall told us made me shudder and bite my lip.

We had all loved the flying lesson on Thursday. We had been flying, like birds, like all humans dream to… Zooming on a broomstick high above the ground was a new and wonderful sensation. The teacher said I had been doing well for a first time and that Axelle and Dominika looked like they had been flying since they were born. It was true, they were both really good at flying on the school's firebolts.

"You guys are great at this!" I told them after the lesson "You should sign up for the quidditch tryouts, you'd surely get into the Ravenclaw team."

"That's such a good idea ! I'm going, are you Dominika ?" Axelle asked excitedly

"I'll go if Rose and Marianne go."

"We will!" shouted Rose

"But I can't fly that well." I protested.

"It's okay, it's not about winning but it is going to be so fun ! Come on!" Axelle pleaded

"Fine!" I said, the truth was I really wanted to go too."

We signed our names and Saturday afternoon our group made its way towards the quidditch pitch along with nearly half of the school. Then Pr Wood explained the process of the tryouts he had planned with the 4 captains.

"First the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses.

If you want to be seekers this is what you have to do, you are 15, there will be 30 snitches flying around the field and you have to catch the most, we will be watching your flying technique.

If you want to be a beater, you will have a bat and a helmet, 20 bludgers will be flying around, you have to hit them, protect yourself and your team members. Once again we will be watching your flying technique, speed, evolution …

If you want to be a chaser it's a tiny bit more complex, you will have 5 minutes each in the circle. A person in black will be throwing Quaffles to you. But these Quaffles will have colours, if the quaffle is red throw to the red person, the yellow to the yellow person etc. … If you get a quaffle the colour of your house, you have to fly three times around the field, go towards the goal, dodge the keeper and shoot or throw it to the other chaser. Okay? Any questions ? Easy Peezy right ?"

"Yeah !" the crowd cheered

We had decided that me and Axelle would be going for seeker and Rose and Dom for chaser, the boys had sorted themselves too.

"Mount your brooms … and GO!" Pr Wood's voice echoed around the stadium as more than 50 brooms rose into the air. I really didn't feel confident at that moment, the field was much more crowded than during the lessons, it was scary. I wanted to move forward but a broom flew right in front of me making stop suddenly and nearly bucking me off.

I could see Axelle whizzing and zooming in all directions, she already had 3 or 4 snitches and I could see the captain watching her closely. I started to look for some too, suddenly, I caught glimpse of one. My heart beating, I dove under a beater, over another person and zigzagged in the direction of the snitch. Then it moved, I turned at 90 ° and followed her, gathering speed. My hand left the wood of the broom handle, reached forward and my fingers closed on the little glittery winged creature. I got one! I looked at it in disbelief for a few instants and then shoved it in my pocket, grasping my broom with both hands for balance. I caught another one pretty much like this. And another one.

In the mean time I cracked my neck to see Dominika play, she flew beautifully and, of what I saw, scored 3 times. I also saw Axelle, her pockets were full and she was still flying with an incredible swiftness and naturalness. Then, it was Anthony Xiar's turn, so I guessed it was nearly over. The seekers were flying around, looking restlessly for snitches, there were apparently not many left. The a shiny thing momentarily blinded me, there was one! The beautiful gold ball, it was smaller than the other ones, it was right in the corner of the field. I set off, I wanted to get the last snitch, the one that no one had seen. I darted forward, plunged under a cluster of chatting beaters and I finally reached it. It was a few meters away, a few centimetres.

My arm was stretched, my hand closed on the fury ball. But suddenly, I saw a bat, a few noses above me. It was coming down, the Slytherins beater was putting all his strength in the hit. It happened very quickly, I let go of the snitch and protected myself with both arms. A horrible pain burned through my wrist, he hit again as the Slytherin seeker caught _my_ snitch. I wasn't holding onto the handle so the force of the hit propelled me backwards.

But I didn't fall for long. Two meters down, a boy caught me. He had seen everything and was now shouting insults to the boys before he slowly guided his broom downwards. We reached the ground safely, I was sobbing quietly, clutching my blue wrist. The boy, who was tall and light blond, carried me to a chair, Axelle, Dominika and Rose rushed to meet me.

"Thank you." I murmured, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, thanks Lysander. She could have been seriously hurt." Rose added, she apparently knew the boy.

"It's fine. Just need to sort a few things out." He said, just before running off to the teachers.

A little circle had formed around me, some students were nice and offering help, but others were laughing their heads off and saying I couldn't even fly. This made me start crying again, I am really sensitive and I hate it, but I just can't stop myself.

"Are you alright?" Axelle and Dominika asked

"I-I'm fine." I sobbed. Lysander came back followed by Pr Wood, 2 other teachers and the nurse. Pr Wood kneeled beside me and asked:

"Are you Ok? What happened?", his voice was soft and calm. I hate being the centre of attention like this, some people like it and I don't get why. Everybody was watching me silently and listening, but I couldn't utter a word, I was frozen, just like the day I had to present a project in front of the whole class.

"I - fell off - and –" I finally blurted

"No you didn't!" Lysander cut me "Professor! He pushed her off, he hit her off!" Lysander shouted furiously, pointing at the Slytherin.

"Really? But-" Pr Wood didn't know who to believe

"I'm sorry, sir, its right, he did…" I said

"Thank you! See Professor?" Lysander exclaimed

"Yes, Ok, but why would he do that?" Lysander was about to answer, but I said it myself.

"He wanted to take the snitch I had caught, for him." Professor turned to the boys, while Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, examined my arm with a pair of apparently magical glasses.

"Is it true Goyle, Seward?" Pr Wood asked

"Yes, well No, well Yes. But I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident, I have poor eyesight you know…" Madam Pomfrey and her bunny teethed assistant had apparently already heard the story, they rolled their eyes.

"Liar! Liar! Cheater! He is-" Lysander yelled, red of rage, I have to admit that he is really cute when he was angry.

"Lysander, calm down for god's sake! Goyle and Seward, I don't believe your story, you couldn't have hit her without noticing it, you 2 are disqualified…"

"Professor?" It was the Slytherin house teacher, Pr Slughorn, talking in a cold bitter voice. "You cannot take Seward out of my team, it would be like taking Potter out of Gryffindor's, very weakening and unfair." Pr Wood, was a weak teacher in front of Slughorn, he had just come in the school and was very young and not very respected. He looked like he had just swallowed an acid beverage and so did Pr Longbottom, who was Lysander's father! and on Ravenclaw-Gryffindor's side. But they said nothing and nodded.

"Um, Ok, of course, double detention then, Saturday and the one after, 8 o'clock, my office, both of you. It is finished then, next ones! Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs!"

"Move along!" shouted Pr Longbottom. The circle broke and I followed Madam Pomfrey and her trainee, who said:

"Accorrding to Madam, yourr bone has been crrushed to pieces, my love, she can fix your arrm in a few hourrs."

"But I think you won't be able to move it as normally for a while." Madam Pomfrey continued.

"By the way," the assistant whispered "He did it on purrpose, he doesn't like you…" It was exactly my thoughts, I knew he was a bad person, I had recognised him: they were both some of the people who had beaten up Scorpius and Arachno in the train, things like that you don't forget…


	5. Plotting Nasty

**Disclaimer:**** Do you know the differences between Scorpius and Arachno? First: their scars. Second, I own Arachno but not Scorpius.**

**(A/N):**** I think some of my disclaimers are pretty awesome. OK, all of them. As is my modesty. And my jokes. Whatever. Did I mention that I love your reviews? Even mean ones, because it means you're trying to help me improve. So thank you to my faithful reviewers, especially CauseChocolateRocks and DomNeedsBooks. I read your stories, they are so **_**awesome**_**! Have a nice chapter 4!**

Chapter IV: Plotting nasty

_Albus' P.O.V._

I was trying to take part in the chatting and laughing going on in the library, but with plans like mine, it was hard to keep concentrating. I could see my expression copied on Scorpius' face as we exchanged a nervous glance, thinking the same thing. "God! How much time does it take to write an essay about a Flobberworm's life expectancy?"**(A/N: I know it's random.)** I asked myself, annoyed.

As if she could read my mind, Axelle stood up and declared:" Well, I'm done, so I'm leaving if you don't mind."

Rose, Marianne and Dominika stood up to leave too, and the four girls walked away, books filling their arms. Arachno stayed behind and, as soon as the girls were out of sight, said:"You really shouldn't do this, you'll get into trouble for sure."

I tutted: "Arachno, Arachno, Arachno... I'm afraid my dear cousin has rubbed off on you. You sound like a thirty year old mother."

He stood up, offended: "Whatever." He said. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." And he walked away.

Scorpius looked at me. "Like he said: whatever. We know what we're doing, we know the consequences, and face it, if we get caught, everyone is going to think we're awesome."

I smirked. "Dearest Scorpius," I said, trying to mimic old McGonagall's voice. "We _are _awesome."

He grinned, and, mimicking her voice too said: "Quite right you are. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should go, if we don't want to be late for our appointment with fame." We both stood up and locked our arms in each other's and left the library.

After a small detour to the Ravenclaw common room to drop off our essays, (We knew the girls would finish them off, anyway.) we took out the Marauder's map and checked the location of the Slytherin common room.

"God, I don't believe we're doing this!" Scorpius gushed as we ran through the corridors.

"Me neither!" I answered, just as excited. "My brother will be green with jealousy"

When we arrived at our destination, we just stared for a few minutes, before Scorpius said: "Check for Filch."

I took the map out and my eyes skimmed through the names for a couple of seconds before I claimed: "Seventh floor, eastern corridor. Coast clear, agent Scorpius. Prepare for the launching of the mission. Remember this bastard has magic detectors, so we have to do everything by hand."

Scorpius swore. "I forgot that little detail. It'll take us all night..."

"So?" I asked "Think of all these hot chicks that will go: "Oh my god! Those guys are so cool!"

He smirked: "By 'hot chicks' do you mean... I don't know... Axelle? Or DOM?"

I blushed brightly: "You're so _dumb_!" I said, slightly offended.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "I still can't believe you like _both_!" he laughed. "Which one do you prefer?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's no way I'm telling _you_!" I laughed. "What about you? What will your father say when he will find out you fancy a Hufflepuff? Don't say he won't, my mom said all dads have a feeling about that sort of thing."

Scorpius was the same shade of red as I was. "Let's just drop the subject; otherwise we'll _really_ be there until tomorrow."

"Yes, you are probably right, dear Hufflepuff lover." I said taking my McGonagall voice again. We both sniggered and started our work.

_...Three hours later, in the Ravenclaw Common Room..._

_Axelle's P.O.V._

I sat down on the couch, tired after hours of walking around the Common Room, biting my nails. Marianne and Dom had done it one hour ago, but I just didn't feel up to it. "Let go, Axe, they'll come." Marianne said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yep." Dom added. "You worry too much for a pair of boys we met like, what, less than a month ago? Do you fancy them or what?"

I glared at her. "Talk for yourself. I know you drool over that little smart midget of a Slytherin. You know the one who broke Marianne's wrist."

"What?" she yelled, standing up. "You're just saying that because you're mad and you want to pick a fight!"

Marianne stood up too: "Don't you two start! If you continue, I'll-"

But we never found out what Marianne would have done, because Scorpius and Albus barged in, laughing their heads off. When they caught sight of us, they froze. "Crap." Scorpius muttered.

Albus tried to make a run for it, but, in my rage, I was too fast. "Oh no, you don't." I said, and pulled out my wand, yelling: "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Albus' legs looked as if they were suddenly glued together. Scorpius knew better than to follow his friend's actions. Nevertheless, I assisted him to the couch, my wand pointed straight at his chest. Under my insistent glare, he stared at his shoes and whimpered: "Sorry..."

"SORRY?" I yelled. "YOU DISAPPEAR FOR _THREE HOURS _AND YOU COME BACK ALL MERRY AND SAY _SORRY_? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Dom stepped up from behind me: "Correction: _Axe_ was worried sick about you."

I ignored her. Trying desperately to calm myself down, I pinched my nose and went to sit down on the window still. I heard Marianne whispering the counter-curse and say "I thought you were wise enough to never mess with Axelle. Messing with her would be Gryffindor, or Slytherin, but _Ravenclaw_?"

I gave a huge sigh and hopped off my window still. "You two. Off to bed. Now." My eyes were still shut and my fingers were still pinching my nose. I heard them scurry up the steps, before opening my eyes. I just hoped I wouldn't have a headache later.

_...The boys' dormitory..._

_Albus' P.O.V._

"Phew!" Scorpius sighed, slumping down on his bed. "That was close!"

"Way too close." I agreed. "But, hey! Who knew she would bust a cable like that?" As Scorpius inhaled to answer, I said: "It was a rhetorical question."

He shrugged and we changed into our pyjamas, silent. "Goodnight." He said as we slipped into our beds.

I rolled around in my bed for a few minutes before whispering: "Scorpius?" he groaned in response. "About your earlier question, I think I prefer Dom." He chuckled lightly and sleep finally claimed me.

_...The next day..._

"Al! Wake up!" I heard Scorpius' voice, but it sounded so far away, I couldn't stand up. "UP! Or else..."

"Or else what?" I asked, opening one eye. He was smirking. _Uh oh. Bad sign_. I thought.

"Or else, I'll get Axelle." He said.

I opened my eyes wide. "You wouldn't." I whispered.

He pretended to be looking at his nails. "Try me." He said.

I deliberated for a moment before deciding that anything was better than facing another enraged Axelle. I stood up, shuddering. Memories from last night did not make me want to go downstairs and face her wrath again.

I dressed up and followed Scorpius to the Common Room. Mercifully, it was empty. We crept out and started sprinting down the stairs, to the Great Hall. Before we came in, we stuck our heads out to see if she was there. "Coast clear" I told Scorpius and we walked nonchalantly to the Ravenclaw table, smirking inwardly. At least, until...

"Hello boys!" came a cheery voice from behind us.

We froze in place; waiting for the rest to come. We looked in each other's eyes and agreed in silence. If we tried to run, a Leg-Lock jinx was sure to find its way to us before we could say "Quidditch".

We took in a deep breath and turned around, only to find Axelle with the most radiant smile I had ever seen her wear. "Er..." Scorpius said.

"Hi." I said, confused. "What's up?"

She laughed. "The Great Hall ceiling of course!"

We laughed with her, even though we did not find it funny. Thankfully, Dom arrived just at that moment, taking Axelle by the shoulder and saying: "We made it!"

Scorpius had exactly the same look as I did: confused. "Excuse me..." I said. Both girls turned t stare at me.

"What?" Scorpius finished. I shot him a grateful look, and he winked at me.

They smiled at us and said: "The Quidditch team, of course!"

"I'm Chaser..." Dom started.

"...and I'm Seeker!" Axe finished.

"That's great!" I said. "What about Marianne?"

Their smiled vanished. "Oh..." Dom said. "They didn't take... Her wrist was broken during the tryouts..."

"That's a shame..." Scorpius said. We noticed Dom was behind Axe, pointing at her and mouthing the word "Apologise".

Scorpius turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and said: "Oh and Axe... About yesterday... We're really sorry we freaked you out."

I saw Scorp about to say he wasn't sorry at all, but remembering yesterday, thought better to just nod fervently. To our surprise, she just smiled as radiantly as before. "Oh, that?" she asked, seeming surprised, as if that was some story that happened ten years ago. "That's okay. I don't even want to know what you were doing. I, truly, don't give a rat's backside why you came back so late. You might have been snogging in some broom closet, I still wouldn't care."

"We weren't snogging!" I defended myself.

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Whatever. Now, to change the subject because I can see it's making you uneasy, we better eat fast because otherwise, we will be late for Charms."

We realised she was right and quickly wolfed down a couple of pieces of toast before running off to Pr. Finnigan's classroom. I quite liked that man, and his lessons were great fun. Today, he barged into class with a huge stack of parchments. "Today, class," he said. "we will be practising the levitation charm. Simple and useful. You will have to choose a partner and you will communicate by writing on these" he pointed to the parchments. "And levitating them towards your partner. Remember, the only thing I want to hear is '_Wingardium Leviosa_'."

I picked Dom as a partner. All the pairs were split in two, one on one side of the room, the other on the other side of the room. I picked a piece of parchment and wrote "_**Hi**_" on it. I didn't know what else to say. I levitated the piece of parchment towards Dom and she caught it. I heard her snort and scribble something down before levitating it back towards me.

"_Hello_" it said.

"_**How are you?**_"

"_Fine. You?_"

"_**Cool.**_" Then a question popped up in my mind. "_**What's up with Axe?**_"

She sighed as she read my note. I was almost afraid to open it but what it said made me laugh. "_She's bipolar._"

I was about to reply when a cry came from the other side of the room. A girl, whose name I think is Mistral, had been attacked by her piece of parchment and was now trying to protect herself from its poking attacks.

"Well," Pr. Finnigan said after immobilising the rogue paper. "I guess we can call this a lesson. Now chop, chop! Pack up and off you go!" I smiled internally about my new discovery and wondered how I could turn it against her.

_...After class..._

Scorpius and I were walking behind the girls, snickering about our new joke we were going to play to Axelle. Okay, it was pretty risky, but, hey! What's life without a little risk?

"Hi Axe!" I jumped up from behind her and she gasped, frozen on the spot.

"You are so _stupid_!" she yelled, outraged.

Scorpius stepped up. "No, don't take it that way." He said with the sweetest voice he could master. "We just wanted to congratulate you for your place as Seeker among the Quidditch team."

She smiled radiantly. Wow, she really did have a lovely smile. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

I was slightly surprised and Dom mouthed: "I told you so." at me.

I was about to reply when a guy, a Slytherin, stepped up from behind us and said "Bipolar, Mausset?"

"Piss off." She muttered, and I could feel her embarrassment.

"Ooooooh!" he backed off, pretending to be scared. "Touchy, too, I take it?"

She looked as if she was going to cry. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "Hey, Avery!"

Avery looked shocked. "What do you want?" he asked, probably to stop himself from looking scared. Because anyone would be scared at the person that was coming. After all, he was the biggest prankster in the entire school. My brother, James Potter, stepped up from behind Avery and stood between him and Axe.

"I believe that the lady told you to piss off." He said, poking Avery in his chest.

"Don't touch me!" Avery replied, sounding disgusted.

James laughed. "I should be the one sick by touching you. You make me sick by even looking at you. You know why? Because you are a scumbag. Your grandfather was a scumbag, your father was a scumbag, and you are a scumbag. Once a scumbag, always a scumbag. The only exception" he pointed a Scorpius. "is his dad. Now if you don't want to end up dead or worse, you piss off like the lady told you to."

Avery didn't need to be asked twice. He spat at James' feet and ran away. When he turned around to face Axe, she gasped and said: "You!"

He smirked. "Me."

"You're the guy that blocked my path in the train!" she continued.

"Yup." He said, shoving his hands down his pockets.

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"Simple." He smirked. "Remember what you owe me?" she nodded. "Well, now you owe me a second."

"What?" she demanded, but he was already disappearing through a tapestry.

Everyone was confused. "You owe him two what's?" Marianne asked.

She was blushing furiously. "No, no... Nothing..."

In the end we dropped the subject and returned to the common room to work, because the girls had not finished our essays as planned. Believe it or not, Flobberworms can be really annoying at times. That is, in assignments.

_...Later, in the dormitories..._

"Jeez!" I yawned, slipping in my bed. "Lucky thing that tomorrow is Saturday, because all this work has worn me down."

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius answered. "Me too." He was already in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I realised something. "Scorp?" I asked, and he turned around to face me. "Just to keep you... up to date, I don't know who I like best anymore." He snickered and turned off the lights. I wondered what Axelle was doing right now.

_...To answer Albus' question..._

_Axelle's P.O.V._

"Come on, Axe! We all did it!" Dom pushed.

"Yeah! Tell us who you fancy!" Marianne continued.

"We won't tell anyone!" Gwen and Mistral promised at the same time.

"Okay, okay..." I gave in. "Well... I don't really fancy anyone, but I can tell you my favourites."

"That's fine with us!" They all said.

I was slightly embarrassed. "Well... First, there are Scorpius and Arachno, because they are blond, and, well... You know me, blonds make my heart melt." They giggled. "And, there's also... The guy that backed up with me when Avery picked at me."

"James?" Gwen asked, gasping.

"Oh, so you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! Everyone knows him!" she gushed. "He's Albus' big brother!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I mean... They are so not the same. He's a prick, he's arrogant, he's annoying... Al is just the opposite."

"Then why do you like him?" Mistral asked.

"Well..." I said, slightly embarrassed. "I am attracted by bad guys. Or the super-hero, as long as he is no-where near perfect." We stayed there, until I decided to tell them another secret. "You know he said I owe him two somethings?" I asked.

"Yup." Dom said.

"Well... These somethings are kisses." I admitted sheepishly.

They all gasped. "No way!"" Gwen exclaimed. "I can't believe it! James Potter fancies you!"

"Why don't you two date?" Marianne put in.

"Simple." I answered. "First: I'm not even sure he likes me. Second: I'm not even sure I like him back. Third: believe it or not, I have never had much luck with boys."

They noticed that I was probably right and we slipped into bed. "You know Axe," Marianne said. "I think you make a cute couple." Then she turned off the lights.

In the dark, I could hear the giggles of the four other girls and I couldn't help to join in.

**(A/N): So firstly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I found it really fun to write! Especially the part where Al and Scorp talk about the girls they fancy. My friend kept laughing when I tried to make them picture the faces they had when they came in the Common Room to find an enraged Axe that looked ready to bite their heads off.**

**Secondly, I'm so sorry but I have to go on holiday so I won't be able to post during that time so you may miss a week or two of this fanfic. Not sure though.**

**Thirdly, I want you to know I love you all and thanks for all your reviews!**

**TheDaughtersOfTheMoon**


	6. The giant and the Ghost

**Sorry for the very late update. I know it's not very long, but I've been busy. As my exams will soon arrive, I will probably sometimes be a bit late, but I'll try my hardest. After I finish this book (which will not happen that soon), I will make a pause, just to write at least five chapters of the book 2 before updating it. I want to be ahead, so you won't have to wait two months if I don't have much time to write. **

**As as always, thank you for the reviews, and remember that each of your sentences make my day!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not **

Chapter V: The giant and the ghost

_Marianne's P.O.V._

"Silence_" _Mc Gonnagal shouted "sit-down and stop talking!"

It was Friday of the week after, the last lesson had been cancelled for an assembly. The furious Pr Mc Gonnagal was about to tell us about 'a very serious matter, an outraging problem'; she was pacing in front on the teacher's table waiting for the hufflepuffs to settle down.

My wrist had nicely recovered although i could till fell a slight stiffness in some harder moments such as chopping dragon horn or grinding mouse bone to powder for yes, the work in classes had began, fascinating, interesting and challenging for some, hard, dull, boring or odd for others.

"So everyone. I am very disappointed to inform you that someone in this assembly has done something very barmfull, very idiotic, very against-the rul towards the slitherin students.

"I even had to deal with it myself" she paused "someone has made a dung-bomb throwing device and placed it right in front of the slytherin's had to disinfect the whole entrance, corridor and room and even several students."At this point some muffled laughs were heard in the hall. Scorpius even whispered in my ear " Good for them, they deserve it".

He was on the first Gonnagall saw him but didn't hear apparently.

"What , Malfoy, did you say?"

"Nothing Prof, I mean yes I was telling her that it was because of this that you were absent during the transfiguration lesson" he said shyly

"Yes it penalised everyone, but will you please keep your mouth shut during my assembly or I will have to sew you lips together with the gluing curse!" Many giggles erupted from the slytherins side. "And you too! This assembly is for your house, for your good ! It's very disappointing from you know anything about this tell one member of the staff, not telling will be being accomplices of the crime. If it was you tell now the trouble will be worse if we find out ourselves".

She stopped, scanned the silent crowd, waited for any confessionsand finally walked offwhispering "It must be Peeves them, dismissed!

We all stood and dispersed ourselves .We decided to go outside .The boys were going to spend the beginning of the afternoon playing catch on brooms and we were going to visit Hagrid . Before spitting, Axelle told Albus:

" I wish I knew who built that machine"

"What to denounce them to Mc Gonnagall?" he said

"No! To thanks them, it was such a good idea! and the mechanical is so impressive, I saw a glimpse of it." Axelle laughed

"Yeah I wish I had thought of it before them!" Scorpius added

"Maybe it was my brother, he often does these kind of things and he hates the Slitherins." sighed Albus

"It is a good lesson for them." Rose exclaimed

"See you in the common room later for HOMEWORK then !" Albus pronounced mimicking Pr Binns who was always making huge speeches on how homework was important for people who wanted a good job in the future and so on.

Then they ran off to meet Arachno, James, Fred and other boys.

We arrived at a hut next to the hedge of the forest, the door was huge and a vegetable patch stretched on the right. Rose knocked and barking was hard inside. The giant opened the door and the two dogs jumped on us.

"Hullo, Hullo,Claw! Paw!, go back in please gud dogs, gud dogs."

"Hi Hagrid, how are you?"

"Fine thanks" He replied He led us to a table in the corner and we sat town. The decoration was, um a bit strange with animal skins and heads on the wall and pictures of monsters.

"want some cookies and tea?"

"Yes please"I said politely. Rose looked at me, alarmed. Then she looked at the cookies and finally took a small bite. Her eyes glittered," Hagrid their delicious ! You became so good at cooking, it's great!"

"Sorry Rose. I bought them. I made the tea thought! It is homemade!"Hagrid explained proudly. Rose frowned at the tea. There was a huge difference between the tea and the cookies . The tea had the taste of egg-plant and was as thick as chocolate mousse.

"By the way thank you for having invited us "

"Don't be polite, it is annoying! Let's be good friends, oh tell me about the first two weeks, how are the classes? Teachers? Homework?"

"I love it!"said Rose but don't only ask me the questions ask them too, they feel exluded"

"No we don't. I really love DADA and herbology. History of magic is boring, and I quite enjoy transfiguration and charms." Blurted Axelle

"Oh I use to think exactly the same when I was yer yeh Dominika I hurd that yeh are a muggle born, what do yeh think of magic?"

"I love it! These subjects are so much better than my last ones ! And I just love flying" she answered

"Yes! Dominika and Axelle are so good a Quidditch" I said

"Well done for gettin' into the team yeh two. The little Harry was well good at flying too." Hagid said pensievly

The minutes passed, in the warmth of Hagrid's hut, quite constrasting with the cold weather outside. It wasn't so cold , just that there was that there was bitter wind blowing talked mostly about school, a strange thing to talk about during the little free time you have but it was very interesting to hear each others stories, about Hagrid's schoollife, about Harry Potter, about the old days of the school, about Dominika'scountry, Rose's parents...

Right before leaving the subject turned to Mc Gomag all's assembly.

"Do you know who it was? Who itcould be Hagrid ?" asked Rose

"Nope. Mc Gonnagall thinks that yeh are all angels and that if no one owns up it must have been some one else"he answered

"She thinks it was some like Peeves , I think,I just about heard her murmuring."Axelle said

"yes ,she is persuaded its Peeves, she locked him up"

"who is Peeves?" Dominika interrupted

"He is the poltergeist."Hagrid answered

"The what?"the three of us blurted Rose and Hagrid erupted of laughter.

"He 's a ghost, but apoltergeist, a gost who can carry objects."Hagrid tried to explain.

"Itis not simple enough for them, he is the seethrough thing which you see throwing things around and making a mess, OK?"

"Ooooh!him!" we all said

"So, Proffessor locked him up?"I asked

"Yep"

"But she has no proof! It's probably not him..."

"It can't be him."Dominika said, we stared at her,how could she be sure?so she explained "Look, the machine was complicated ,cleverly build, Peeves couln't possibly have built it" She had a point, avery good point

"You're right" Axelle said

"Poor Peeves" I mumered

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted as she stood up suddenly" We must go! We have a charms exercise and an eesay to do, it's really late!"

We jumped from our seats "Bye Hagrid!So sorry" Dominika said "It was good to see yeh kids, have a gud week"

"Thanks Hagrid you too!"

We ran back to the castle, I was still thinking "Hagrid is so nice ,but poor Peeves!"


	7. Booh! Boom!

Chapter VI: Booh! Boom!

_Dominika's P.O.V._

The days slowly passed by, and I got accustomed to Hogwarts. As we were 1st years, we didn't have as many lessons as the other years, and so we had loads of time to do our homework, do some extra practice for Quidditch, and of course to spend some time in the library. I was sure I could find anything in there, and the passage between the library and Ravenclaw's common room was making it much easier to get there.

The seven of us usually sat at the table with an amazing view at the lake and the forest. Lately, we tried to find out who the "novus-Maruderus" were- the group who made the "Dungbomb throwing machine". They really impressed me. I hated it when people broke the school rules, but they were really something. I'm saying _they_ were, because we decided it couldn't be the creation of one person. There were just too many complications and difficulties for one person to succeed without being caught. But that's not the point. The "novus-M" was a real secret to everyone. Nobody was even sure what house they were in, because they could be in any of them. Well, maybe except for Hufflepuff.

It was a cold morning. I woke up late, at nine, and so was late for breakfast. I didn't care though, as we had a day off (and so twice as much homework as usually). After I ate, I went to the library, where as I suspected, everybody was already doing their work.

"Hi guys, what's new?" I asked.

"Dom! We were just talking about you!" Axelle exclaimed.

"And we were saying that you were so much of a better friend than Rose! And much more intelligent!" Albus added. I raised my eyebrow, and glanced at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"So we were thinking..." Scorpius started.

"…Could you give us your transfiguration essay? Pretty please!" Axelle looked at me with her puppy eyes. I couldn't stop myself and laughed.

"I think I'm no better than Rose, really. You should know better than this. Besides, from what I know, no one finished it yet. And as some of you say, it's due for next Tuesday, we have plenty of time!" I smirked.

"Yeah, you will have _loads_ of time to do this." Rose added and had a short evil laugh.

"Oh, stop quarrelling children." Marianne said looking at us with a McGonagall-like look on her face.

"Yes mum..." Axelle frowned.

"Anyway, have you thought of the upcoming christmas? This year's gonna be so cool! My siblings are gonna definitely love their presents!" I said.

"Oh yeah! Victor will get from me a box of "bertie bott's every flavour bean special edition". I can't wait to see his face. I don't know what to buy Alice though…"

"Well, we are going to have a normal, loud Potter/Weasley Christmas. It's never boring. Really…" Rose added. We stayed in a silence for a while with the soft sound of the quills as companions.

For once, the homework took us a whole day. It was all so exhausting! Every single teacher gave us an essay to write, and for once, Prof. L. Longbottom was no exception. And she usually was so nice! As if the teachers decided we had nothing to do, and wanted to help us find some activities. By the feast, I was already exhausted.

"O.M.G!" Was the only thing I could say seeing the Great Hall.

"Exactly what I was about to say." My two best friends said at the same time.

"Jinx" Axelle said automatically. "Marianne, do you think these are real?" Axelle pointed her finger at a skull, which appeared out of nowhere in front of a 2nd year Slytherin girl.

"Scared, Mausset?" Someone said from behind. We turned around only to see a tall Slytherin with his best friend, or should I say his apprentice.

"Well, well. Who's that? Alexus Avery and Samuel Goyle. You should really choose better pupils. He doesn't even have a brain. Oops. I'm sorry, you don't have one too!" I said. The boys in front of us were purebloods, who thought muggleborns were nothing, and that all Half-Bloods were Blood traitors. They were pathetic really, but that didn't make them any less of a pain. they hated us, just because of our families. And the fact that we weren't 100% British. I was the worst case, being a "mudblood" and not being British at all.

"Mudbloods and blood traitors. This school should get cleaned up." Goyle sneered. Axelle almost punched him in the face, but she tried her best to sustain herself.

"And who cares what our families are, connard! It's none of your bees-wax! Now go away before I send you to the hospital …!"

"You little-" he was cut in the middle of the sentence.

"-Have a problem, Avery?" Scorpius and Albus came from behind us, looking rather pissed off. Alexus muttered something under his breath and Samuel added:

"You better watch your backs Malfoy, Potter, or else..." Goyle glared at them and went away along with his master. The two were brave only when they knew they would win (or at least thought so).

"Thank you, you two, but we had everything under control. Your help was relevant." Axelle told our two friends, and went towards the Ravenclaw's table.

"Don't worry about her. She's in a bad mood. But thank you anyway." Marianne smiled. I don't know why, but she was always able to cease all fights between us. The big ones, as well as the little us. As if she was a superior being controlling our emotions. We followed Axelle, and once again I let myself exanimate the room.

The Great Hall looked scary. That's the best adjective to describe it. There were many pumpkin-lanterns levitating above our heads instead of the usual candles. All of the ghosts I've ever seen were in there, making it look even more terrifying. I just loved it. Without all those students in there, I could probably see all of the decorations, but as every single student had to be present for this feast, it was impossible. I sat next to Scorpius and Mistral, who became a close friend of mine. We started to chat about the enormous amount of homework we got, and about the celebration to come. I checked a little wand I found on the table. It made black, gold, silver and bronze sparkles. I took two, and saved them as presents for my little brother and sister. Although I didn't know if I was allowed to do this, but didn't care about it then. When everyone finished their meals, professor McGonagall stood up, and announced that there would be a party outside, and so all of us followed the Heads of our Houses. When we arrived near Hagrid's hut, I understood that the real celebration was about to start. The fields were filled with skeletons, zombies, vampires, and chocolate bats.

"This yea, the Hogwarts' staff decided to prepare a Halloween party for all of you. Please feel free to discover all the Halloween quest we prepared for you. Remember to come back to this place at midnight though." McGonagall's voice rang.

We were about to go see a hidden in shadows witch, when Marianne suddenly said.

"Stop. We need to go to the forbidden forest. It would be best if we took JP's cloak."

"W-what are you talking about? Are you sure you feel good? Are you sure you didn't drink anything inappropriate?" I asked half joking.

"I'm serious Dom." She glared at me. _Glared!_ It was the first time I saw her glaring!

"O...K..." Axe was taken aback by Marianne's reaction. "Let's go see James then."

We ran towards the Group of IIs, and we asked him for the cloak.

"Hey, James, can you borrow us your cloak please?" Axelle asked

He slightly paled "What cloak?"

"_The_ cloak James. And stop playing dumb with us." Marianne said almost offensively.

JP was just as surprised as we were of the new Marianne, and just nodded. He took a black material from his bag and said:

"Just don't lose it, ok?"

"No problem JP, an thanks." I said.

We went back into the castle, and put the cloak on. At first, I couldn't understand what was going on, but I realised we were under an invisibility cloak. As we approached the woods, we could still hear the sounds of people screaming, laughing and talking. After a while, all sound seemed to cease.

"Marianne? Where are we going? I'm not sure if it's the best idea." I murmured, my voice shaking. I was beginning to panic. Marianne looked so certain, but she didn't tell us where we were going, or how we would go back to school. Not to mention, we were breaking school rules.

In that exact moment, she stopped moving.

"Hush" was all she said. We approached a clearing and saw half horses, half humans talking.

"Are you certain? I can see it too. For Firenze's sake, I can almost sense it! But are you sure it means this? There could be different translations..." one of them was saying.

"No. I am positive. It started already. You can't say otherwise. The sisters are here, at Hogwarts, and they will play a great role in our future. They..."

"Achum!" I wanted to kill myself. The two centaurs were next to us in a second, their arrows pointed at us.

"Show yourselves, wizards, we know you are there!" the first said. We slowly stood up, and took the cloak off. They looked at us, their eyes wide open.

"But you are –" One of them started

only... children!" The other finished.

"We can't leave them Mirel. We need to take them back to their school. It's too dangerous to leave them here." The second said.

And that's how we went back. My mind was a mess. I didn't get it. First, Marianne goes all weird, then, centaurs talk about the thing that started and some sisters. I barely noticed we gave JP back his cloak. I understood nothing, for the first time in my life, and it was somehow overwhelming.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"Where have you been! I couldn't find you, and neither Albus nor Scorpius knew where you were. Arachno haven't seen you either, and James saw you last like, two hours ago!" She exclaimed.

"We were gone two hours? It felt like ten minutes!" I answered shocked.

"Yeah, we went to our dormitories, and checked some stuff for the homework for tomorrow!" Axelle lied.

"Ravenclaws, seriously..." she mockingly rolled her eyes. "Come on. I need to show you something!"

We were about to follow her, when prof. McGonagall's voice has been heard.

"Be careful, we remind you it's five to midnight. I strongly advise you to head towards the meeting ground."

Rose winced, but we had to obey. It took us right five minutes to arrive at the place where the games started. When we arrived, we could hear prof. McGonagall say:

"We're happy everyone made it to here in time. We... wer-r-r-e" The sound of her voice was interrupted by a very low, and rough one. "Well, well. What do we have here... IGNORANTS! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF-BLOODS! _FILTHY _MUDBLOODS! THIS PLACE WAS ONCE PURE! You will all _PAY_! This place was once pure, and you raped it. This place was once pure and you destroyed it! _incendio_!" suddenly, hidden fireworks exploded. They were supposed to be the big surprise, and would be great, if not all released at once. It made the sky look like a chaos, and trapped in the middle, we could see stars forming a skull being crashed by a snake. A horrific, yet beautiful view. We stayed there, for a half an hour or so before the teachers could finally take control again. It was enough though to make everyone remember the moment forever.

That night I found it hard to sleep.


	8. White as Snow

Chapter VII: White as snow

_Marianne's P.O.V._

"Look at the snow!" I shouted. I had my nose pressed on the window and my mouth open in disbelief. It was beautiful. The entire grounds were covered by a thick layer of snow, glittery ice hung from pine trees and small flakes were falling in the sunshine. A little bit of smoke could be seen coming from Hagrid's chimney. His hut looked like a little gingerbread house in the middle of icing sugar. It was the beginning of December and snow had been covering the grounds for over two weeks, though I still was amazed by its change.

"it's lovely, isn't it?" Dominika told me

"I could watch the snow falling for hours." I replied

"You have never seen snow Gazet?" sneered Avery pulling me out of my sweet reverie

"As a matter of fact I haven't." I answered spite fully

"Weirdo! Never seen snow! Ha Ha Ha! That's a nice one!" he shouted, making all the Slytherins around grin

"You're the weirdo if you can't understand that people who have always lived in Africa like her have never seen snow! Idiot!" Axelle said fiercely

"Ignore him. Let's go guys." I sighed pulling Axelle away.

The atmosphere had become a little tense after the Halloween party had been wrecked and McGonnagall had made a speech on "Do not go out at night, be extra careful, report anything suspicious …etc."; nevertheless I had really enjoyed all the classes and it had been 2 wonderful months. I still disliked Transfiguration but Pr McGonnagall told me, after an exercise of turning a leaf into a little bit of parchment, that I was making a lot of progress.

We were in potions, Pr Slughorn had taught the glue-together-potion. It was good to do something like that after learning the base instruments, ingredients and stuff. We had been doing basics in all subjects but none had been as long and basic a potions', it was over anyways. Making the potion involved mixing troll nails, frog eggs, moonstone, bat hair and other curious ingredients together. Mine wasn't really thick enough, I think, Dominika's was perfect and surprisingly Peter Verbeke's too: he even managed to glue himself to the table. I must say the potion was really sticky, Pr Slughorn even had to put a repel charm on our cauldron and gloves so they wouldn't get stuck together.

We then went to the D.A.D.A. class. On the way out of the dungeons we nearly bumped into Hagrid. He looked even huger in this tight space, I couldn't believe it. He also looked uncomfortable, worried and very eager to talk to the Potions teacher.

"Hello Hagrid!" Dominika said, are you OK?"

"Yes! Yes. Don't worry yeh kids." He wasn't very convincing; the bags under his eyes and the numerous scratches on his arms confirmed it. "Um… I'm maybe a little and overwhelmed, I am old yeh know…"

"Why are you in the castle?" Axelle asked

"I talked with Pr McGonnagall about an, um… issue and now I'm going to your potions teacher. Nothing important really." Axelle raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Can we still come for tea?" I asked

"Yes of course, it'll be gud to see yeh." He sighed and smiled weakly.

"I will bring the tea though, don't worry." Dominika said, her excuse was that she didn't want Hagrid to have more but we knew that though she liked him very much she didn't want mushy tea like last time.

"See you then." I told him as Pr Slughorn opened his door.

"Bye yeh kids, uh and tell Rose!" He added before pushing his way into the classroom.

Later on in the afternoon, after charms, the three of us made our way through the snow towards Hagrid's hut, along with Rose. The snow came up to my knees. I was so happy! I was having as much as a kid who discovers his new toys. We then knocked on the door as always we heard the dogand Hagrid opened the door.

"Hi Hagrid, how are you?"

"Um, Rose, I'm a little better thanks." He did look more normal but still a bit tense.

"We won't stay too long." I told Hagrid "We still need to pack and we haven't learned the packing spell yet, it'll take more time."

"Yeah, me too. I'm packing as well"

"Hagrid! You're _actually going_?" Rose asked, it was apparently very rare.

"Yeah. I'm going to see my cousins." He stopped, I could see he wanted to say something but didn't really want to, you can feel stuff like that. "Some things here stress me. Pr McGonnagall told me I should go and live somewhere else for these three weeks, yeh know, for my nerves and stuff. And I am going to see Olympe!"

"Hagrid, why are you stressed, what worries you?" Dominika asked, she's good at these things, she can persuade people to tell her their problems. Hagrid sighed. Dominika went over to the stove to prepare the tea, the polish way, and listened.

"No. Yeh don't need to know."

"Come on Hagrid! Maybe we can help you…" I encouraged him

"No yeh can't! Don't interfere!" He looked angry for a second, then sighed again and murmured. "There have been centaur attacks in the forest., deaths, slaughters." Silence. "It can't be a man or an animal native to the forest I have known for years."

"That's strange…" Axelle said, I agreed, Hagrid had reasons to be anxious.

"What can it be, then ?" asked Rose

"Dunno. There might be a creature lurking around in the forest." Hagrid gulped. "But McGonnagall called the other centaurs to help me look for who did it, so I am less scared." He smiled, "Your tea is delicious Dominika. Yeh know, when your parents - Rose - and Harry wanted to know something important, they'd have to persuade me for hours. Like about the philosopher's stone, my journey to the giants or about Buckbeak…" Our mouths dropped opened, though not Rose's, who looked casual. What was he talking about? Was is true? "Now I've given up hidin' things from Weasleys and Potters, they'd always make me say something I shouldn't, by accident." He laughed heartily.

"Did you really do everything you said?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeh, I did, dangerous time that was."

"Could you tell us about it?" Dominika asked "Please!"

"OK, but after the holidays, now go outside and play in the snow, I know yer dying to. "We all stood up at the same time, it was true, the snow was glimmering in the sun, as if calling us.

"Bye Hagrid!" shouted Rose

"See yeh kids! Have gud holidays!"

We had a great snowball fight, Me, Dominika, Axelle and Rose against, Scorpius, Arachno, Albus and James. It turned out that I was quite good at it, after receiving two or three snowball in the face and feeling them go down my back, I learned to dodge and to avoid the snowballs which were coming at me, whether they were thrown or bewitched to fly. I even hit Scorpius twice in the head at two seconds interval so he staggered and fell over. The three other girls were used to it, they were just great, but not as great as the opposite team. We slowly moved backwards and backwards. We were soaking and cold. It came a moment when the four of us had fallen down and were lying in the snow, sitting wiping snow off or simply trying to feel their muscles. The boys smiled they moved back to 'admire their fallen enemies from a better angle' and laughing mockingly at how 'men had beaten women totally, as always'. I was sneezing and shivering when Dominika got to her feet and said brandishing her wand:

"You'll see who laughs next! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" As she shouted this, a big layer of snow lifted from the ground, it was about 20 centimetres thick. She flicked her wand and it landed on the more than surprised boys. "

We jumped and stared at her.

"Dominika, wow! It was such a good idea! It saved our honour, our life! Girls have won!" we shouted. One of the girls said:

"Yeah! We must thank Pr Thomas for this char-"

"I'll get you!" shouted James. They were covered with masses of snow. Arachno was trying to get his second arm out and so were Scorpius and Albus, but James was on his feet, his wand out.

"Come on you two! Give us a hand, will you?" He shouted to Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey who were sitting on the side, laughing their heads off. They stopped and dashed up, chasing us. We were running like mad, the three pulled their wands out and yelled an incantation, like _Banishio_ or something and a huge pile of snow started chasing us, above our heads but slightly behind. If we didn't do anything quickly, that mountain of ice would catch up with us and land right on our heads. Already, Rose was running with her arms over her head for protection, she shouted:

"It's unfair! You know more spells than we do!" The boys laughed and accelerated

"They shall learn this one!" Dominika shouted as she winked to Axelle "_Expelliarmus_!" They both said it in a loud clear voice, directing their wands at the three friends over their shoulders.

Then something really marvellous happened, as if in slow motion. Their wands flew out of their hands, but they continued to run, their hands forward as if nothing had happened. Then they realised but it was too late. The snow, which wasn't bewitched by any wand, fell. Fell on them. You can imagine the explosion of happiness, we were shouting:

"Girls win! 4 girls to 6 boys! Girls win! Yeah!" The boys surrendered and admitted their loss; so we helped them out of the snow. I grabbed Fred's hand to help him up. A nice complicity had settled between us, nothing like with Albus, Scorpius, Arachno or any other boy, it was different; I felt the urge to tell him my feelings at times, when people annoyed me, or if I seemed to find some boy nice, or when I needed help with homework. Sometimes he would sort it out or just make me remember that someone cared about me and understood me. This friend ship warmed my heart, but at that moment we were all soaking, cold and freezing, but still laughing. At that moment Pr Sinistra arrived. She didn't shout or take any points off for using magic outside like I thought any teacher would, I even think I heard her whispering, with a smile:

"5 points for each girl for beating the boys, as normal…" Then she found the three boys' wands under the leaves and the snow using a simple spell – it would have taken us hours of digging – and she advised us to go in the castle to dry ourselves, which we happily did.

The leaving day arrived. There was a really nice feast in the evening and in the morning we climbed in these strange, horseless carriages into the Hogsmeade station while our trunks were sent, by I don't know which mean, on the train. The journey back was amazing. We talked about Christmas presents, past Christmases, past schools and how we were happy to go in Hogwarts and not in 'Lycée Royal de Saint Paul' like Axelle said. Snowy landscapes were passing the windows, they were like those of a fairy-tale book (it is Ok to dream, right ?). In the end we ate candy and played wizard cards, as I stopped staring out of the window, and we really had fun.

But it happened that we had to get off the train and wave goodbye, "not for so long though" like Rose said, positive!, promising to send owls with presents and greeting our parents (in my case, my mum, my brother and my baby sister, as my dad was at work).

**A/N: Sorry if my lasts chapters had many mistakes, I think I actually uploaded the wrong file. So sorry, thanks for telling me by the way.**

**Hope this one is better, thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of our exciting adventure to help the centaurs! **


	9. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters. I just borrow them. Like I did with my sister's pen. Only, I won't be throwing any characters at my cat... Hopefully.**

**(A/N):**** I don't like putting loads of disclaimers, so I'll just put some in about a third of the chapters. I am soooooo sorry for putting this chapter up late... Plus it sucks... Have a nice chapter 8! I hope you like the *hem, hem* interaction in it! ;)**

Chapter VIII: Surprise!

_Axelle's P.O.V._

I was flying, circling clouds, racing birds and playing hide and seek with planes. Somehow, a flying car nearly bumped into me and started honking. Its honking was strange. It sounded like... my alarm clock?

I groaned and slammed my hand down around my bedside table, trying to hit that wretched button. I heaved a sigh of relief as the beeping finally stopped

My relief didn't last long. As soon as my dream came creeping back inside my head, my bedroom door was slammed open and my sister barged into the room, yelling: "It's Christmas! Wake up you lazy hippo, it's Christmas!" I groaned and placed my pillow on my head to muffle her screams.

"Leave me alone. I want to know who the wretched driver of this flying car was." I mumbled incoherently.

She took the pillow off my head and looked at me like she would look at the director of a fool asylum. "It's _Christmas_!" As if I hadn't understood.

"I _know_!" I said, sitting up. I glared at her as she left my room, but as soon as she was out, I started giggling uncontrollably. It _was_ Christmas, after all.

As I came down, my parents were filming my sister laughing at a present she had received. I took all my presents and climbed back up to my room. I don't like opening presents in front of people. I never know what emotion to show.

Also, I like making lists, so I made a list of all my presents:

-A packet of Chocolate Frogs, King sized, from Arachno, Scorpius and Rose. (Note sent: _It was my idea. Don't eat everything yet; the boys said they paid for it only to see you gain weight. I don't believe them. Do you? *Rose_)

-A notebook and a list of lists to do from Dom. (Note sent: _Write_ _all your lists in that notebook! –Dom_)

-A stack of parchment, new quills and ink bottles from Marianne. (Note sent: _Do your essays on your own!~Marianne_)

-A necklace from Albus and (surprisingly) James. (Note sent: _I chose it and James paid for it. I was broke; it was either that or nothing. I can hear you laugh from here, and I'm in London! Al_)

-A strange piece of... something that looked horribly like chewed toilet paper from my sister. (Note sent: _Do'nt forggett two comm dawn too dinnere. Orane_)

-A broomstick from my parents (Note sent: _Merry Christmas! Mum and Dad PS: Please clean your room_)

I smiled. My room was a mess. I should clean it. I layed down on my bed, thinking _I can't be bothered_.

* * *

><p>I took left, then right, then left again. My lungs were burning, but, quite sincerely, I couldn't care less. I was a very bad loser, and I certainly wasn't going to lose a stupid game of tag.<p>

All of this was Albus' fault. It was him that suggested playing this game in the beginning. Really, a girl couldn't have suggested playing tag in a castle that dated of the middle ages. I snorted. He had been punished, in his own way. Scorpius was made "it" and promised to kick his bullocks so hard they would fall off. Al ran away, screaming like a little girl.

I turned left and ran straight into no other than James Potter. Crap. He looked down and smiled. Double crap. "Going somewhere?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Triple crap. "Please tell me you're not it." I begged.

He rolled his eyes. "If I was, you would be too by now. However, you might get caught." He added jokingly.

I realised he was right. Quadruple crap. "Please help me." I begged.

He seemed to consider, but before he could answer, we heard Scorp's (or Arachno's) voice call out: "Is someone there?" We both paled significantly. He grabbed my hand and we sprinted out the back door, not looking back.

We ran, hand in hand, through the corridors, until finally we barged into an empty living room, where we stopped, panting. We let go of each other, doubling over, and started laughing.

"Oh my god!" he said. "That was so close."

"Yeah." I agreed. He straightened up and starting humming a tune. "What's that?" I asked. "I like that tune."

He smirked. "Oh, that. It's _Carnival of Rust_, by Poets of the Fall, my dad's favourite band. Mine too, by the way. I think it's awesome. I like love songs and sad songs."

"James," I said. "Could you show me that song please?"

He smirked. "Only if you promise to stop calling me James. I'm JP." Then he pulled out a red I-Pod.

"Red?" I asked, raising one eyebrow?

He smirked. "Griffindor through and through." He pushed a button and put the I-Pod down on a window still. The music started playing:

"_D' you breathe the name _

_Of your saviour _

_In your hour of need_,"

The singer's voice was deep and rich, and went very well with this song.

"_And taste the blame _

_If the flavour _

_Should remind you of greed?"  
><em>

JP smirked at my reaction and went to stand up in front of me.

"_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, _

_'Til you cannot lie still,"  
><em>

He took my hands in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked down so he would not see me blush.

"_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil _

_Come closing in for a kill."  
><em>

He marked a pause, twirling me on the spot.

"_Come feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust."<br>_

He twirled me again.

"_Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust."<em>

He gently placed my hands on his shoulders, before placing his on my waist. When I didn't complain, he stepped a little away and we started revolving slowly. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, before pulling away and continuing:

"_It's all a game, _

_Avoiding failure, _

_When true colours will bleed."  
><em>

I sighed, happy. Contented.

"_All in the name _

_Of misbehaviour _

_And the things we don't need."_

We twirled a little faster and I felt strangely calm.

"_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
>And more than ever, I hope to never fall, <em>

_Where enough is not the same it was before!"_

He grabbed my waist tighter and lifted me up into the air as the chorus began.

"_Come feed the rain...  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust"<br>_

I was smiling as he lifted me up into the air once more.

"_Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust"<br>_

He lifted me up once more and twirled me around him. I cried out, surprised but delighted.

"_Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust"<br>_

He lifted me, twirled me around him and I laughed in earnest.

"_Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust"<em>

He twirled me in the air for very long, actually completing two turns around himself before putting me down. We went back to our close position. He placed his mouth at my ear and whispered the next line.

"_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning!"  
><em>

His breath tickled my ear and neck, and I was suddenly very aware of how close we were.

"_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning!"  
><em>

He pulled away and took hold of my right hand, making me twirl on the spot while he sang, louder:

"_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning!  
>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning!" <em>

As the song finished, he pulled me back against him and we slammed against each other. It was so awkward we burst out laughing. He stopped laughing and looked pointedly at the ceiling. I looked up too and saw something that made my heart skip a beat. Mistletoe. Quintuple crap.

He looked down expectantly and I blushed again. Nevertheless, he took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and I was forced to look into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. Our lips met.

OK, fine, it was only for an instant, but that instant felt perfect. The world felt separate from us, and for that instant I was sure I was in love.

But that was only for an instant. When we parted, the feeling was gone and the only thing I was thinking about was Rose barging in. We didn't escape this time. But, honestly, I didn't care. I didn't either care that I had a candy indigestion and didn't get to try out my new broom. I didn't care either that school started in less than a week. I didn't care either that I was stung by a bee (In winter? I was really unlucky) two days before the train ride back.

I didn't care because I had made a new real friend. And friendship is priceless.

**(A/N): Sorry, people, that was more of a short filler. Oh, well. Reviews are still appreciated. And sorry again for not updating fast enough. I was just lazy. And behind in my work. You get the picture. I **_**am**_** making efforts though! See ya people!**


	10. Dissection

**C****hapter 9.**

**I wrote it**** even before finishing chap.8, but couldn't post it before finishing the damned thing.**

**Sorry it took so long**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter IX : Dissection<span>

_Marianne' s P.O.V._

We were back at Hogwarts, finally! Its not that I didn't enjoy my vacations (I loved them), it's just that it was so good to be back at school, in this holidays. It was great to get back into the old habits with lessons, teachers, students, the corridors with talking paintings and the magical passages to classes. When I walked under the porch I felt like I had not seen Hogwarts in ten years, but when I was inside, I found my my and my habits as if I had only left for a day. It was like being back in another home, with your huge family. The two first weeks were very positive, but it didn't last long, unfortunately.

It all happened on Thursday, right after potions. We had volunteered to help Pr Slughorn to clean the classroom after the class as he was too tired and old. The girls didn't really want to stay, but I made them. I know I'm too nice sometimes but I can't help it, just can't. So we came out of the dungeons, 15 minutes after everyone and started to make our way to the common room. Then, when the corridor spits in two on the east wing of the second floor we heard voices in the right way, both of them I could recognise .

"Hagrid!" I gasped

"Pr Longbottom!" Axelle added

"Shhhhhhhhhhh !" Dominika whispered, "Let's get closer." We tiptoed to were the sound came from and we looked on both sides of the corridors, it was deserted, and put our ears against the small oak door, wandering how Hagrid had got into the room. We heard:

"Are you sure, Hagrid?"

"Yes, I'm sure Neville!"

"So it could be a…" the end of the faint whisper was covered by the ruffling of papers.

"It is one of the possibilities, but could be wrong, so don't tell anyone, I'll check it first. I'll be goin' tonight. It attacks on cloudy nights, like this and at this period of the month."

"Another sign…" Pr Longbottom cut him "Look, go well protected, OK? And I'll tell Luna, I'm sure she'll help, she knows a lot more than I do on this, you don't mind do you?" Hagrid let out a grunt and then said:

"Let's go. Oh and yeh can come for tea once, with your sons." Axelle pulled us both out of our reflections and, realising, we sped towards the stairs. It was a close one, the two adults came out right after us, not noticing anything.

I couldn't concentrate on my homework that evening, I was so worried about Hagrid. In a corner of the common room, my two friends and me were discussing what we should do:

"What do you think Pr Longbottom thought it was?" Axelle asked

"I don't know." I said Shuddering "Dominika, we should tell Rose, she knows him best."

"No!" Dominika stated

"What then? What can we do?" I asked scared and tense.

"We'll follow him into the forest." We stared, blinking, at Axelle who had just pronounced these strange words.

"How can that help?" Dominika questioned astounded.

"We can use magic to help him, just in case. _And _we'll discover what he thinks it is." Axelle explained. I didn't like that plan since the moment she had said it.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I asked. They stared at me.

"And against-the-rules?" Dominika continued, now we stared at her.

"It won't work." I whispered, "I know it, I feel it, it won't work." But no one heard.

"OK, I have to admit it is the beginning of a good plan."

"Come on guys!" Axe pleaded

"OK we'll do it." Dominika said, " Oh, what do you think, Marianne?" Axelle didn't let me answer and repeat what I thought, she spoke:

"We won't get caught: we'll be under the invisibility cloak, and it won't be dangerous: haven't we just learned a spell to drive wild animals away?"

We were at the Ravenclaw table the evening after eating casually. The girls had convinced me and we had all started being enthusiastic and excited about it. Dominika had made multiple calculations and statistics to find out the right time and the right path to take. I had asked innocently Pr Thomas and Finnigan to know if the doors were locked during the night and had been very happy to learn that they were opened all night on Friday for a strange reason this at Pr Thomas did not explain. We had nominated Axelle to go and ask James about lending us his father's invisibility cloak, which was now his, knowing he wouldn't refuse it for Axelle. After eating, she stood up and, after having cleaned her mouth on a tea towel and finished her glass of pumpkin juice, started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. She saw James and waved at him to come and meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Two seconds later they were in a nice little conversation, Axelle with her would-be-cheery voice and James, happy as he always was. After a while, she stopped, looked down at her apparently very interesting shoes and whispered:

"James? Could you, um… lend us your invisibility cloak ummm… please, if it is possible ?"

"What? My cloak? What for?" he asked surprised. Axelle had thought about this, she had decided to tell half of the truth if he did ask.

"Well, to follow someone." This satisfied James, he shrugged and said

"OK. I'll get it for you in a minute, just remember, even if they can't see you they can still hear you or bump into you, known that right?" Axelle nodded, comprehensively. "You don't wanna get into trouble…"

"Oh stop it James you sound like Rose, or like mum, or like –" It was Albus who had appeared behind them, with Scorpius, Axelle flushed.

"Oh leave us alone, it's none of your business! And did you hear _everything_?" she asked worriedly

"No! Well Yes! Well, um, no. Was there something I needed to hear, like a secret gossip- "Scorpius said, his eyes gleaming with interest, before-

"I am gonna kill you two!" roared James

"No! No! Sorry!" They shouted, protecting themselves with their arms.

"Don't mess around here children! The noise blocks my internal eye!" said a drowling woman's voice behind them.

"Sorry, um, Professor…" said Axelle not recognising her

"Trelawny." Finished James, before running away to meet us.

It was ten o'clock. The common room was still full but we had to go to leave now. We pretended to go to bed early, one after the other. But a few minutes later we were gliding against the wall, through the room. Getting through the room was difficult, as we were three under that thing, the room was really crowded and pushing our way through, like we would normally have done, was prohibited. Peter Verbeke, who was walking into the wall and bumped into it 'by accident', nearly crashed into us. He tripped on my foot and looked questioningly at his two feet. Once we were out in the corridor, I whispered to the girls:

"Why the heck is he in Ravenclaw? I mean, no offense, but he is a little bit mentally disadvantaged, to say it nicely."

"He's dumb you mean!" Axelle whispered back "Sorry, it's kind of true though…" she added

"I suppose he's intelligent in the inside." Dominika remarqued. Even though I couldn't see her, I stared at the place her head was supposed to be, doubtful of what she had said.

Getting outside was very complicated but about twenty minutes later, we were there after having dodged several teachers and students. The three of us crouched behind a bush and waited, watching Hagrid's door closely. We stayed there for hours, OK, 52 minutes really. After a while my teeth were chattering from the cold, my legs were numb from half sitting and my hands were frozen. We were about to retreat when the door squeaked and Hagrid, followed by Claw, came out, carrying a pink umbrella and a lantern. "That's what he means by 'well armed'?" I thought. We rose and crept behind into the forest. Dominika took the cloak off of us as soon as she thought the trees were making the place dark enough. We had trouble seeing our way and we had to walk carefully to limit the leave/branch crushing noises. At one point, after a few uncountable minutes of walking in the cold and in a terrible silence, Claw started to grunt loudly and pulled hard on the rope Hagrid was holding him with. He reacted and ran after him, raising his pink umbrella as a weapon.

We ran behind him, but much slower: we needed to take three steps when he took only one and the only light we had was the little dancing lantern in a distance, so, as you can imagine, we met a couple of tree trunks and roots and bushes on the way. We reached the place where he was a few minutes after him, it was a relatively small clearing. Hagrid was kneeling down examining a shadowy figure on the ground. When we arrived, panting, after having pulled the cloak over ourselves, he jumped up, looked in our direction raising his lamp and shouted:

"Show yerself, yeh horrible beast show yerself!" We stopped dead and cut any breathing. He checked again in the dark bushes with a glance and then looked back down on the figure.

"It must have been something else, that beast killed poor Neptuni hours ago." He said sadly. At this moment my heart gave a small jolt, there had to be something bad coming.

"Can't believe he talks like that about the centaurs after what they did to him." Dominika whispered. Axelle's mouth and mine drpped. "I'll tell you later! She responded, looking at us with exasperation. "Now, watch!" We moved a little forward.

Hagrid moved slowly to the right, raising his lamp, and the outline precised itself. At first I thought it to be a human, then a horse, but in the end I understood, it was the centaur. Hagrid put his lantern down as we moved a little closer. A horrifying sight met our eyes. I felt like throwing up and I think we would all have fallen down in shock if hadn't all been half supporting each other. The centaur's body had been ripped open and all the guts had been pulled out and half chewed. All the organs were lying around him in a pool of dark blood and bits of shredded skin were splattering the leaves of the clearing. One of its legs had been torn off and carried to the side of the clearing. The worst of all was that large fangs had been dug into his throat ripping the head half off so that it was hanging backwards with its yellow eyes still open, as if looking at us. All of this was without considering the smell! Oh what a nightmare! A smell of blood and rotten body… It was suffocating.

I grabbed hold of Dominika's hand and pressed it so I would hang on. She murmured with a croaky voice:

"Let's go, quiet now." And after a few meters: "Run!" She striped the cloak off us as Hagrid was far and we wanted to run more freely to leave this doomed place. We kind of got lost on the way back to the path and at two in the morning my legs would hardly carry me up to the dorm. Finally, we collapsed on our beds, morally and physically exhausted like I had rarely felt before. Axelle whispered to us:

"Sorry. We didn't really learn what we were meant to."

"Do we want to know any more?" I asked, knowing the answer.


	11. Broomstick Love

Chapter X: Broomstick love

_Axelle's P.O.V._

My stomach was churning.

"You'll be fine, you'll be more than fine, you'll be incredible!" Marianne had repeated this sentence so many times now it felt as if it would never get out of my head.

Today is Friday the 6th of January, and I just came back from my holidays and I have no homework. Reason: the first Quidditch match is today, and I'm playing. So is Dom. So are Rose and JP, but they're on the other side. JP and I had made a 'contract' sort of, that we would not take into account, during the match, the fact that we were best friends. I think it's because he expects me to lose and he doesn't want me to say I was being nice.

Today was the big day. Today was my first Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Everyone is telling me I'll be great, and I hope so, and I think that they certainly did, too. I was walking in my brand new Quidditch robes, my Flamefighter clutched tight to my heart.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE don't let me be ridiculous." I begged. I walked onto the pitch, along with the whole team, my legs all wobbly.

The captain had warned me Gryffindor was the best team of Hogwarts, with us. That was nice to tell me I was probably going to fail winning today. Very NICE. He had also told me James Potter had never _ever_ missed a snitch. Damn, I really felt bad, especially now everyone was looking at me, whispering in their neighbours' ears. Oh god. I was never going to forget this. The day I humiliated myself. Crap.

"On my signal, you will mount you're brooms and take off. Three. Two. One… Go!"

I kicked off the ground and soared high above the field. The wind seemed to blow all my troubles away. I circled the grounds, looking for any sign of gold, listening to the commentaries "Weasley has got the Quaffle, throws it to Weasley, who throws it to Weasley who throws it to… wait how many Weasleys are there? Ouch, that must have hurt. Nice Bludger sent by Johnson. Smith takes the Quaffle, passes to Cabestar. And…" he groaned. "Ravenclaw scores…" It continued like that for over thirty minutes, alternating with "Gryffindor SCORES! Yeah! A hundred and ten points for us. SUCK OUR …"

"Jordan!"

"Oh, sorry Professor, sorry. Well isn't that a long game?" He added, looking up.

Just then I spotted it. The minuscule, flying, golden ball. Just underneath me. I dived at the sight of it.

"Oi! James! The snitch! Holy shit!"

"Jordan, I'm warning you, one more time and I will…" But we never heard what Pr Wood would do, because my hand clasped around the tiny golden ball and cheering erupted among the Ravenclaw stands, and a few seconds later, in the Slytherin stands.

"Ravenclaw win 280 to 110…"

* * *

><p>As my feet hit the ground, a crowd of yelling Ravenclaws swept me on the pitch, yelling: "Axelle! Axelle!" I didn't know which was reddest: my face or JP's Quidditch robes.<p>

Albus and Scorpius carried me on their shoulders, yelling: "She's our friend, move out! Let our friend pass!" This was extremely embarrassing. They carried me all the way to the common room. I've always been a quiet girl, but right now, I wanted to scream my happiness out loud.

Joe Clearac, a seventh year, organized a party to celebrate the first time James Potter had lost a snitch. He invited me and I politely refused. "Come on, this is in your honour too."

I looked at the guy that was almost three heads taller than me and couldn't help but to feel flattered that he admired me. "Hmmm. Okay, I'll come, but I won't stay long. Can I bring some friends?" he grinned "Sure, no problem."

Dom, Marianne, Scor and Albus came with me. We didn't dress too complicated. I wore a pair of slim jeans and a strapless blue shirt, for the occasion. I had also let my hair down. We entered the room, and music quickly overcame and took over our ears. "Oh my God!" Marianne said. "I can see why they have to cast Quietening spells."

We headed towards a quiet corner and sat down. A beautiful sixth year came to us with a trolley and asked us if we would like a drink. I bent over the trolley and analyzed its contents. Brandy. Beer. Firewhiskey.

"Don't you have any non-alcoholic drinks? I mean, we're in first year."

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. But the boy over there, Charles Livsteck, he can get you anything you might want, okay?"

I smiled. "Ok! Thanks!" She left and I sat back down.

Marianne stood up and declared "Well I'll fetch them. At least I'll be doing something useful." And she left.

A slow dance started and Scorpius said "I like this one…" before turning to me. "Care to dance?"

I felt a bit surprised but answered "Ok" anyway, trying to not to sound too eager.

Albus stood up with us and said "Well, I'm so not standing here doing nothing. Care to dance Dominika?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yes" she answered, slightly blushing.

I walked on the dance floor with Scorpius, our arm hooked around together. He faced me before placing both hands on my waist, while I placed my arms around his neck and we started revolving slowly, to the beat of the music. There was nothing romantic about that, it just felt right. Dancing with one of your best friend was nothing wrong. Or was it?

No, of course not. Someone yelled out "Change partners!" Scorpius and I broke apart and I started to make my way towards the seats when somebody tapped on my shoulder.

I spun around to find Albus holding out his arms to me. He was smiling. "He said change partner, not go to your seat and mourn for the rest of the party!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

I stood there and thought "_Rebelote_!" I giggled silently.

"Why are you laughing?" Albus asked.

"Oh, no, nothing, it's silly." I waited for an answer but it didn't come.

Suddenly, gasping could be heard and several couples stopped and broke apart to look, including us. "Hey, this party is supposed to be about me right? Let me through, I want to see the one who's beaten me." JP barged on the dance floor, his hair messed up, wearing baggy jeans, long t-shirt and sneakers. I must say, I was impressed he had the cheek to gate-crash a Ravenclaw party, and a tiny bit of my mind was flattered that it was because of me. He stopped in front of Albus and I, and grinned sheepishly. "So", he declared, "No hard feelings? About the match, I mean… and possibly gate-crashing your party too."

I smiled back. "No hard feelings" I said.

A new song started. Albus claimed the right to dance with me, but James had arguments. "I haven't dance with her yet." He declared before wrapping his arms around my waist.

After my dance with James, I had another dance with Albus before going to sit down. Scorpius and Dom had left to fetch Marianne, who still hadn't come back. So Albus and I stayed there, staring at the other people dancing without really seeing them. Then, Albus said: "I never noticed, you're blond!"

I snorted "No crap Sherlock! How come you never noticed?"

He blushed: "Well, you always tie your hair back, so I never got a chance to…"

I put two fingers on his lips "Stop, Albus, you're making yourself sink deeper in the mud."

He laughed and we looked at each other for a few minutes before ha said: "I'm bored."

I sighted: "So am I. Should we play a game?"

"Yeah! Ok… Something we could we play at two… I spy?"

"Ok. I spy something… Green!"

"The lights?"

"No, it was your eyes!"

We both laughed and he said: "No. How about truth or dare!"

"Okay! I start. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Ok…Hmmm…Do you ever envy your brother?"

He blushed deep red. "Yes." He admitted "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"No problem. What is your bra size?"

"What?" I shouted. "No, no way I'm telling you that!" I said.

He shoved his hands in his pockets before saying: "Ok. Pick dare then."

"Ok. Dare"

"I dare you to tell me your real bra size."

* * *

><p>Marianne, Scorpius and Dom came back 10 minutes later, Marianne carrying a tray of pumpkin juice. She apologized for being late, and told us she had seen Lysander on the way and they had chatted. We sat there, for a few more minutes, sipping our juice, until I looked at my watch. "Oh my God!" The girls looked at me and I gestured outside. We all left in a hurry to the Ravenclaw Common Room. We said goodnight to the boys and ran into the dormitories.<p>

"We're 30 minutes late! We should be at Hagrid's by now!" The realization dawned on their face and they gasped in horror. "Oh no, I hope he doesn't leave without us!" Dom said. We changed into warmer clothing, grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran. In the common room, we found Albus with Scorpius, who was apparently consoling him. From what, I didn't know. We ran outside, sprinting through the castle, not even making sure the cloak covered all our ankles.

We arrived at Hagrid's hut ten minutes later. He looked happy to see us. "Girls! Hi! How er yeh? I'm sorry but tonigh' I really need yer help. Please bandage Firenze over 'ere". We went to stand next to the blond-haired centaur and started bandaging him. He was in a bad shape, though not as bad as the dead one we had seen earlier. He had been bitten roughly on the back leg, which had the exact shape of the bite now curved in the muscle. It looked like some kind of dog.

"Hagrid, who do you think did that?" Dom asked.

"No idea Dominika. If I had, it would be dead by now."

A strangled voice said: "No, Hagrid. It is evil. You must not." We looked back at Firenze. Apparently it was he who had spoken. He looked at each of us in turn and asked: "Who do I have the pleasure to meet here?"

Hagrid walked over to us and said: "Marianne, Dominika and Axelle. Friends of the Potter-Weasley clan. Sweet and smooth like sugar-plums. Or a bunch of grapes." He ruffled our hair and we looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, well, well…" Firenze murmured "If you didn't notice, us centaurs are being mysteriously attacked by what we call "the evil of the night". But it has apparently allied with another evil. Created a bond, perhaps of fear, of loyalty or even of friendship. But let me tell you something. Bonds between evils are bad."

Even though half the stuff he'd say so far was crazy, I believed it and by looking at Marianne and Dom, I knew they believed him too. It was like cooking: mix two bad ingredients together and you get something worse. And, by the looks of it, Marianne, Dominika and I had just dived headfirst in that putrid mixture.


	12. Bad Cupid

**Back to being on time! **

**I'm so happy I'm posting this chappie! It's one of my favourites. I was going to write it in Dom's P.O.V. but as we went through this together, my imagined friend and I, we decided we would give the others some paragraphs too, because that way it is just much cooler. **

Chapter XI: Bad Cupid

_Scorpius's P.O.V._

_*15 minutes before the present time*_

"Now I know why I'm not in Gryffindor..." Al said for the thousandth time this morning.

"Just ask her out! What's the problem?" This whole story of "big changes" began to annoy me. Yes, they made the 1st years allowed on the Quidditch team and organised Halloween celebrations which were quite cool, but of course they had to make a Valentine's day too! It was only the castle's decoration that changed, but spending a day in a pink-reddish castle filled with hearts wasn't _the_ thing I wanted to do. Some students even wore pink robes! _Disgusting..._

"I can't Scorp! What about you? Do _you _want to ask somebody out?"

"Dunno..."

"Come on! I know you're dying to ask D-"

"If you're talking about Dominika, then forget about it. How many times I have to tell you we're only friends! By the way I like someone else to your information." I hated to talk about this kind of stuff.

"Really..." said Al visibly not convinced at all.

"Ok. Look, I'll ask the girl I like, if you'll ask yours." I said without further thinking about it.

"I'm in. But you're doing this first! I want to see who the lucky girl is." Al grinned.

"I hate you." I mumbled

"Oh, I know. Don't worry." He smacked me on the back.

_*present time*_

"Hey, Miriamelle!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Scorpius." She smiled, and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Sometimes I love being a Malfoy, as even when I blush, it's barely visible on my pale face.

"Would you like to be my date for V-day?"

"Sure! I'd be glad!" Her smile growing bigger, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Ugh, so what do you say about a walk around the lake after lunch?"

"Great!.. Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go the dormitory right now... See you later!" and she disappeared.

"You like a Hufflepuff! A _Malfoy_ liking a_ Hufflepuff!_"

"Al, I'm not my grandfather."

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to be rude."

"Yeah..." suddenly I grinned "Well, anyway. Mow it's your time to shine! Let's find Axelle!" Albus's face became a mix between green and white, but he bravely nodded.

"Hey, Marianne! Have you seen Axelle?"

"I think she's still in the library, why?"

"Nothing important, really."

"Ok..."

"Wait, what happened, you look sad."Al said. I felt so stupid. Only now I looked up at her. The girl was practically crying, and Albus had to show me she wasn't ok. I felt like a bastard.

"It's nothing. A long story... Just one thing. Axe isn't in a really good mood either. Just try not to hurt her feelings." And she walked away. Leaving me and Al even more confused.

_Axelle's P.O.V._

"see you later Axe!"

"Bye girls,..." Valentine's days were always a bad sign... for Dom and me at least. We had that misunderstanding last year, which caused Dom and her boy-best friend hate each other. Two years ago, I was informed my aunt almost died in a car crash, and three years ago, our parents had that big dispute, and because of it, our parents didn't want us to talk to each other... you get the image. And Marianne felt bad for us, and because of it, these weren't her favourite days either.

We just finished our homework and our "Valentine's day chat", trying to convince ourselves that this time, it would be better, although we didn't believe that anymore. I decided not to think about it and finish my late potions essay ( I'd never dare to tell Dom I didn't give a damn thing about it.). Ten minutes didn't pass, when I heard a voice say:

"Hi, Axe."

"Hullo James, need something?"

"No. I mean... um...well…you see…er…" that's when I turned to see him. He looked... nervous. And I've never seen him so stressed about something.

"Are you all right?"

"Sure. ... Listen Axelle..." I started panicking. I was so convinced that a Valentine's day would bring only problems, I didn't suspect this one question:

"... Wouldyoubemydatetodaymy?"

"Eh... What?" I felt like an idiot asking this, but well,...

"Would you like to be my date today..." I couldn't believe it. James Sirius Potter had a crush on me, although there were loads of other sexy girls who'd kill to spend a moment alone with him.

"S-Sure!" I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Cool. What would you say about a surprise near the Black Lake at 6pm?"

"I love surprises. But where exactly?"

"Fred's going to show you the way." He smiled and left me stunned, but happy.

_Dominika's P.O.V._

The view was quite strange. I just left Mistral and Rachel on the snow near the Black Lake, and was heading towards the Ravenclaw common room, when I saw Scorpius talking to Albus, who looked quite sick, and could barely stand on his own. He was pale, and looked as if he was about to vomit.

"Hi guys!" I cried. I approached, looked at Scorpius and asked. "What happened to him? Is he all right?"

"As you can probably see, no he's not."

"May I know why?"

"Well, he kind of asked out a girl who had been asked out just a few couple of minutes before by his older brother."

"Ouch, that had to hurt... Who's the girl?" I asked

"Axelle." I smiled at least for once Axelle's Valentine's day would be nice.

"What about you, have you asked Miriamelle out yet?"

"Yeah... Wait. What? How did you know?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Seriously Scorpius, only a blind person wouldn't notice your stares towards her." I smirked.

"Hey, that's not true! I wasn't staring!" I rolled my eyes.

"But of course Scorpius, whatever you say. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. You need to help Al right now, not explaining to me your love life." I winked and I walked away.

I was happy Scor finally asked her out. His occasional, yes but still annoying sighs and stares were tiering lately. Especially when I was talking to him!_ Pff! Boys... _I suddenly felt so alone... cold and stiff, as Axelle would call it... Everyone had someone. Even Marianne was asked out! She refused, as she didn't really like the guy but still. I was always the one left behind. And Axelle the one who earned everything. But that's life.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the girls dormitory. It was almost lunchtime, but I didn't feel like eating. I opened the book I got for Christmas, Magi and Magus – all together as one, reunited" and read:

"_It has been recently proven, that there are several kinds of metamorphmagus's_

_First one, the most encountered, is the so-called medium Meta. – The magus can change appearance, colours and height._

_Second, can also change genders – literally. And so has been called Genomor-phmagus. _

_The third, the last and the most rare one, is totamorphmagus. (S)He can change into anything (s)he wants. Not only humans, but has to be careful, because losing control means death. For example, (s)he can take the form of a box, but needs to have all necessary organs inside itself. If something is missing, (s)he'll die. It's a lot easier to change into a dragon or a fairy, or-" Blah Blah Blah_

I couldn't concentrate. It made me sick. I couldn't stop thinking about Axelle's luck, and here I was reading about how death is easy for a totamorphmagus. I couldn't believe _my _luck existed at all.

_James's P.O.V._

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I smiled at Axelle's response. I found a perfect place with an amazing view on Hogwarts, Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. The frozen surface and snow everywhere made this place magical, although I warmed the air up a bit, so we wouldn't freeze to our deaths.

"Well, I'm glad it pleases you_." I just hope I won't do anything stupid._

_Miriamelle's P.O.V._

Scorpius was so cute when he stressed. Who cared about his family's history? Just looking at him made my heart melt... And he asked me out! Of all those girls, I'd never think this would ever happen_! Why can't Valentine's Day last longer?_

_Marianne's P.O.V._

I didn't see Dom during lunch, which was surprising. She almost never missed the meals. I didn't even remember when was the last time she did. I took some salad to a bowl, and went to girls' dormitory. I found her lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I know you are lazy, but I didn't know that you would miss lunch staring into nothingness." I mockingly scolded her.

"Oh, But the ceiling is such a wonderfully pleasant companion. I can tell it anything I want, and still it won't tell a soul. It's the most faithful thing I've ever met!" I could see her starting to slightly smile.

"Aw... how romantic! Dominika's in love with a cieling!"

"Shut up, you." She threw a pillow at me. "I'm hungry." She said as she stood up.

"That's why I took a salad for you." In a second, her arms were wrapped around my back, and she was saying her thanks. She swallowed her late lunch and we sat down on her bed. We started to talk about everything and nothing, just like we did when we were younger. It felt god to come back to these days, as at Hogwarts, we were too busy trying to fit in, and we didn't have this much time to ourselves, despite what Dom always said.

After a short time, both of us felt relieved, and more relaxed. The magical world was fascinating, but surely stressing. After a while, we decided to go to see our other friends, means Al, Arachno and Rose, since Axelle and Scorpius had their dates. We found them, as usual, in the library sitting at "our" table. It was unofficially our property. Even Mme Pince(how old is she anyway?) knew always where to look for us. The female part of our group liked to help her, and I think the old lady grew fond of us.

"So, how's been Valentine's Day so far for you?" I asked, only to see Albus's sad face. _Poor guy.. _

"Well, there was that annoying prat who asked me out only because of whom my parents were. So, what's new in Ravenclaw?" Rose changed the subject, or rather tried.

"Nothing, except for the fact that Domi's going out with the ceiling." I said

"Hey, that's not true! We're only best friends! Nothing more, really." Dom hit my arm playfully.

This time, it was Arachno who talked "I don't know about you, Al, but I think I'll leave the girls alone, and will try to find something interesting in the opposite side of the library."

"You know what? I think I'll go with you. I need to find "Pranksters vs. Teachers- a 100 ways to annoy them", after all. And I'm sure their babbling won't help me." He faintly smirked.

"Agree. Hey, wanna come tomorrow with me and Scorpius play some Quidditch..." was all I could hear before the two boys' voices completely vanished.

Rose frowned "Boys... you never know what to do with them..."

"Exactly my thoughts." Dom added.

"Oh, by the way. I can't wait until our 3rd year. You know that Albus's sister, Lilly, is going to be a first year then? My little brother too, but well, Lil's really cool. And since Victoire won't be here next year, and Dominique is two years older and treats me like child, Lilly's going to be a great help. Not to mention Lucy…"

"Wow, Rose, how big is your family anyway?"I asked.

"Well, the oldest of the kids are Teddy, then there's Victoire, 7th year, Roxanne and Dominique, 3rd year, Fred, James and Louis,2nd, there's me and Al, 1st year, my bro, Hugo and Lilly- two years younger than me, along with Lucy and there's Molly, who's only 4 years old." With each person mentioned, Dominika's and my jaws opened even more.

"I can't believe you have so many cousins! I have like 4! And you? 7, 10, 11?" Dom exclaimed.

"I know right!" And that's how our endless conversation about families started. It was still about 2pm., when Axe joined us. She was so excited, we couldn't understand a word she was saying for about half an hour. When she finally calmed down a bit, she told us about the lovely date James prepared for her. They ate lunch together in a place with a wonderful view on the school grounds, and mountains. Then, they talked a bit, and later he proposed to go on a walk. They saw in a distance many couples, but crossed none of them. She then told us how superb James was, how handsome, bright and cool he was, and would probably continue, if Rose didn't hush her. The boys were coming, along with Scorpius.

"So, how was _your_ date, Scor?" Rose asked.

"Boring, the girl only stared at me as we walked and barely answered my questions."

"What? How's that possible! Miri's such a talkative person!" Dom sounded surprised, even shocked, as the fact that Scorpius's date didn't talk much wasn't the only thing that put her off balance. "But it doesn't matter." I told myself it was only Domi-freak-self emerge and didn't pay bigger attention to it.

"Ugh, girls… Scorpius and I wanted to tell you something. Arachno knew from the start, sooo..." Albus said.

"You heard that Peeves was released two days ago from the tower?" Scor asked.

"Yes, the poor thing. I never really believe it was him, but... did you realise the novus-M did nothing after his imprisonment, just as if he really was guilty." Axelle answered.

"Yes, we realised, Axe, and the thing is, that he helped without even knowing it, but do you want to know who really did that?"

"_No_! It can't... _O.M.G.!_ I was _so_ stupid! I can't _believe_ this!" Dom exclaimed "It was you two!"

Al and Scorpius both grinned, Arachno just rolled his eyes.

"You remember now, don't you?" asked Scorpius.

"Why are we Ravenclaws? Because we are too intelligent to get caught!" Albus said proudly. Now that I think about it, they did say that during the feast. Yeah, Dom was right, we were really stupid. We were searching for the answer for months, and never recalled this one sentence. So meaningful and important.

Suddenly, the Hogwarts' poltergeist appeared out of nowhere. Furious.

"YOU STUPID 1ST YEARS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD! WELL WAIT TILL MCGONAGALL HEARS ABOUT IT! HAHAHAHAHA! Peevesy always wins! _I _am the One!"

"Anyone knows what does he mean by "I am the one?"" Albus asked.

"You should better find an excuse, rather than trying understand Peeves." Axelle scolded him.

"Albus Severus Potter! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! In my office, NOW!" A fuming McGonagall burst into the library only seconds later.

"Well now you're busted." I said.

"Yeah..." was all they could say.

_Albus's P.O.V._

_Marianne was right. Now we're busted. _

"I can't believe this. Both of you, although your parents had different stories, they never did something like this! You should be ashamed. Your parents will be informed, and I can promise you, that they are going to punish you even more severely than I will."

We nodded in silence.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw-" I sighed. It wasn't _this_ bad. "- And a detention each Saturday at 5pm, up to the Easter break."

"What!"Scorpius said shocked.

"Yes M. Malfoy, and you better be thankful, it could be worse." She turned to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who had just arrived. "Escort them to their common room. And make sure everybody know what they did."

"Yes, Headmistress." Prof. Thomas said.

"You two come with us." Prof. Finnegan told us. We obeyed, and when we were outside, he said "ten points for each"

"Me too." added prof. Thomas. "And don't believe her, your fathers did much better than you." He winked.

"Well, we are the ones who have detention during Quidditch. Axelle's going to kill us." I said.

"Yeah, you just were unlucky, really. Don't worry, it's going to be ok."

"You don't know her. She's like mum."

"Really? If she's at least half like Ginny Potter, then I'd better hide if I were you." Seamus said. _Yeah...as if it was possible..._

_Dominika's P.O.V._

"How could they abandon us, seriously... I'm gonna kill them."

I couldn't think about anything else during the whole game. I didn't feel the once so sweet adrenaline. It didn't make me play any less fiercer though, it just wasn't so exciting any more. I didn't really care anymore about the Quidditch cup, or the game. I just wanted my friends to be there with us, so we could feel better when we would look at them. But no. They had to be so stupid, and get detention right before the game!

We were playing against Hufflepuff. I got the quaffle, approached the Hufflepuffs keeper, and shot without any warning. I got it right in the centre, and gave Ravenclaw 10 points. Just when I prepared myself to go after it again, I heard Prof. Wood blow the whistle. The game was over. I searched to see who got the snitch, and was relieved to see Axelle holding it in her hand. We won,250 to 90.


	13. Blood before, blood after

Chapter XII: Blood before, blood after

_Marianne's P.O.V._

Easter was coming closer, he brought with him sun and warmth. The 7 of us had decided to come back at Hogwarts one week early, as nearly all of the first years, because of the egg searching afternoon that would be happening that Sunday and to be there during this wonderful time of year. Nevertheless, the corridors were much emptier than before, quiet and calm, like the common in which we were sitting just now. Axelle walked up to the window, opened it and stuck her head out. She breathed deeply the warm air, and said:

"Guys I smell summer coming!" I smiled, Dominika raised her eyes from her book, in a bad mood, and pronounced:

"You've been smelling summer for ages! Do you know what I smell? Do you know what 'nearly summer' means?" She paused, "It means that …"

"… exams are coming and we must study hard for them, end of year evaluations are very important, especially in first year." Axelle recited

"Exactly what I was going to say." Dominika remarked, as if not understanding the irony.

"Come on Dom! We can have a little bit more break! The holidays will be over in two days! It's our last chance!" I pleaded "And it's perfect weather!"

"It will be like that all summer you know and … um … achely, we need to get back into our good old working habits, plus add the revision…" she tried to explain, but I could see she wanted to go too.

"Come on!" Axelle requested

"OK, just this time!" she dashed up and threw her book on the floor, adding, "It was no good anyway!"

We had a wonderful morning , dancing and rolling and running in the soft green grass with our other friends. Axelle showed us the place James had taken her to on Valentines' day, a small clearing, facing the huge lake that was glittering under the bright sun and shaded by large trees. It was so enjoyable to put our feet into the cool water and to end up splashing ourselves with it. Dominika made us do a teeny bit of homework, but it wasn't bad: nothing could make me into a bad mood after a day like this.

It was the egg searching day, a lovely, sunny day, all the school had come back and suddenly the school had been filled with a loud, lively atmosphere again. We had been asked to come between the lake and the quidditch stadium at 3 o'clock. Everyone was there: a crowd of chattering first years. After a few moments of waiting and talking to Rose, Gwendolyn, Mistral, Rachel and another Gryffindor, Pr Mc Gonnagall appeared from nowhere, with Pr Longbottom and Pr Wood, tall, broad shouldered and teenage looking, looking happier than I had ever seen him, following her. He said, grinning:

"Hello everyone, the egg searching will start in a few minutes, just let me explain te aim to you." Some students were still taking noisily, Slytherins mostly. Pr Mc Gonnagall was about to say something when … noticed and shouted:

"Quiet everyone! Professor Wood's gonna tell us that the aims of an egg searching is to go out searching for Easter eggs !" The Slytherins sniggered but eventually silenced when Pr Mc Gonnagall clapped her hands and continued.

"Very well, some eggs are normal chocolate eggs, others fly around once you have touched them and you have to catch them, others contain house points, wizard sweets, joke shop products, toys, hexes that turn on you once you touch the egg and best of all, the book: 'More Transfiguration Book I'!" The children chuckled, they were all eager to start the hunt. Then Pr Longbottom said:

"Oh, and don't cross the lines!" He waved his wand and red ribbons appeared around them, making a very large square.

Pr Wood stepped forward and called: "On my whistle, 3, 2, 1 … pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" The first years scattered in every direction, like an entire colony of ants, looking under bushes, trees, grass for the eggs. After a few minutes, I had found a chocolate egg, a toy egg and one house point egg. Axelle was sprinting around, hands towards the sky, trying to catch an escaping egg and shouting: "If only I had my broom! I'd get them in no time…"I then spotted an orange, creamy egg, lying in the long grass and dove to catch it. As my fingers brushed it, I felt a surprising warmth in my scalp and then nothing, except that my hair had become as thick and curly as a clown's. I realised it had been an hex-egg. Dominika erupted into a laugh when she saw me, all confused and scared, trying to desperately to flatten my hair with my hands.

"Don't worry!" she said "I got it too it clears up quickly, not like that one." She pointed at Arachno who was itching himself savagely and shouting:

"Stop! Please stop!"

"I'll go and give him a hand." While Dominika went to uncurse Arachno, I continued the hunt and was luckier after that, I found other good eggs lying around.

Suddenly, a loud cry broke the happy atmosphere, it was Miriamelle. She had been searching through a bush and had been thrown backwards in shock after what she had seen. She had shrieked and shouted so loudly that everyone had stopped and turned to watch and now a big group had formed around her, who was still sitting on the floor and winging. Pr Mc Gonnagall pushed her way through and she asked, her voice shaking, what had happened. Between two sobs, we understood:

"-a black creature- in the- the bush- an egg- covered in blood- and…" she stopped. The teacher's eyes widened, Pr Wood breathed hard.

"I'll check it Professor." He mumbled to Mc Gonnagall, and so he did, pointing his wand forward and hardly shaking. Because I was quite tall, I saw exactly what Miriamelle meant. The egg was in a pool of cold blood that continued under the bush, but nothing was moving within the trees. "It's OK Professor, it left." He said seeming reassured but grave.

"What did you really see Miriamelle? What beast?" Pr Longbottom asked, as if apprehensive of the answer.

"Ummm, a black… yes, a wolf of some sort." She answered.

"So it's true…" murmured Pr Mc Gonnagall weakly. She then got a grasp of herself and shouted in a clear, firm, sure of herself voice:

"Oliver and Neville, guide the children back in, pass the message to the teachers: execute plan 12 for double security all around, I'll alert the ministry. Yes, and children meet in the great hall now, all of them."

A few minutes later, we were all sitting nervously in the great hall, all houses whispering in stress and questioning. The first years of each house were telling and retelling the story to the others, who then started to make strange and complicated theories about it. At last, Pr Mc Gonnagall entered the hall, her lips pressed together but trembling, and the silence fell. Tension could be felt in the air, as she cleared her throat and announced:

"I am very sorry to announce you that we now have proof that there is a creature lurking in our forest, on our grounds, firstly because of the incident you may have heard of which happened at the egg searching and secondly because some students have been attacked in the forest, not long after. Of course, you understand that after this certain security measures have to be taken.(Sighs filled the hall) You are not to go outside without a teacher and if it's not for classes, understand? No wandering outside! No quidditch, I'm afraid, and care of magical creatures will be moved inside. You are not going to get any kind of punishment if you break this rule, you could just pay it with your life! (the silence was palpable, as if everyone had stopped breathing, to think.) No going outside, it is too dangerous." She finished, hardly believing it herself: the school hadn't been unsafe since the second war against the dark powers.

She disappeared behind a door, we waited in silence. But then the head mistress re-entered, not at the teachers' table though, she was walking along the Ravenclaw table, towards us. Once in level with us, she called Albus and he made his way towards the door, Mc Gonnagall whispered urgently to him and at this instant, his features froze, as if hit by an icing spell and paler than any Malfoy had ever been. He stopped on his tracks and waved at us to come with him. As we got out of our seats, the whole hall watched us and Rose, Victoire, Louis, Dominique and Roxanne too, they had been called by Pr Sinistra Jr and Hagrid. Our large group proceeded through the doors in silence, we reached Albus and asked:

"Is it OK? What happened?" Albus looked at us, he looked much older, tired and even ill, he answered and my heart gave a jolt as he pronounced those horrifying words.

"James, Collin and Fred got attacked, apparently by the same beast, , they're in the hospital wing, it seems serious." He gulped an continued "The beast, they think it's a werewolf."

The door of the hospital wing opened and we stepped in. The walls were white and everything was spot clean, but it didn't smell like disinfectant like last time, it smelled more like blood and vomit. In three beds laid the three victims, Fred and James, who were as white as paraffin and looking indescribably changed, and, in the middle of them, Collin, who was green and being shaken by repeated spasms, Mme Pomfrey was leaning over him. James sprang into when his brother entered and exploded into tears as they hugged, more like a father would comfort his youngest son. It happened almost the same way when Fred saw his cousins, especially Victoire. James was crying like a young child in Albus' arms, who looked transfixed with pain and sadness, but then asked gently the question which had been repeated many times before:

"What happened?"

"It was all my fault!" howled James

"No! It wasn't!" Fred protested "We were in the forest and-"

"And, why? May I ask?" snapped Pr Mc Gonnagall

"We wanted to see the egg searching." James replied simply "Our year never got one… We took our shortcut through the woods, we watched for a while and then got back on the same way. But, halfway there, we stopped, something had moved and had grunted." He stopped breathless from emotion "A wolf came and jumped on us, more on Fred but he only got his arm, we pushed him off and scattered around the clearing. I shouted to Fred, who was closer to the passage and who was hurt, to go and get help-"

"Now I regret it. If only I had been there…" said Fred darkly, this touched me and made my heart ache, from a boy who I considered as nearly my brother. A deep silence fell, cut only by a few of Collin's coughs and wails, James continued.

"The wolf jumped on me. Then I realised. It-it was a-a werewolf." The girls gasped and Mc Gonnagall shook her head in comprehension. We all held our breaths for the end. "I fell. He was standing right on me blocking me from standing up. I directed my wand at him, but he snatched it off with his claw, ripping part of my hand. But he would have done much worse if Collin, by friend, my brother, hadn't…" He stopped he was in tears again and so was Fred. "Collin did a _relashio_ spell and it flew backwards, freeing me. The beast was furious, it jumped about growling angrily and finally jumped on Collin. It happened so fast! I couldn't … I didn't…" It was too hard and James was now sobbing head on his knees and hands over his head, Fred finished off for him, , but we all knew it wasn't easy for him either.

"James had his wand snapped and his hand in blood, he couldn't do much, he tried to hit it with branches but it didn't stop him. He practically took-three-bites-of-Collin's-leg and he dug his fang in his arm afterwards as Collin was struggling to get out." We were all close to fainting, I exploded into quiet sobs and so did Axelle, I think, as she had her heads in her hands, I can't bear stuff in such details. We all knew the guys, we knew how horrible it would be and how traumatising. Hagrid spoke, he too had been crying into his huge handkerchief:

"We arrived and finally drove him away with fire. It was too late, Collin was lyin' on the floor and James had gotten' hysterical. I carried them here as quickly as I could." Silence fell again, thick and everlasting. Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey's trainee, a small, blond girl screamed:

"Madam! He's coughing blood again!" She spun around, Collin was sat up in his bed, his eyes blood shot, his hair standing up, all green and vomiting blood. Mme Pomfrey gave him potions and curses and after a few minutes, the crisis stopped and he fell back into his pillows.

"What do you think, Poppy?" Pr Mc Gonnagall whispered to Mme Pomfrey

"He has no chance of surviving, too much blood, too much venom, and he's so young, Minerva."

"And I can't talk to his parents…"

"I won't be able to keep him like that for long…"

Unfortunately, James heard all of it and started to weep. He scrambled out of his bed and kneeled beside Collin's, Fred next to him, grasping his hand.

"It's all my fault." Muttered James

"No, it's mine." Fred said

"It's none of yours." Collin said suddenly "I wish you all good luck, I won't forget you. Tell my parents and everyone that I was happy, in the end, that I'll miss them." I started to cry again, and mostly everyone was by the time, I couldn't stand listening to a will, a verbal will.

"You won't Collin, it's OK, you'll live." James encouraged him. This come back to reality from Collin, his ability to think and talk had easily convinced me that he was, I wanted to think it.

"Then, where did you hide the map?" asked Fred, half choked by his tears. Collin smiled.

"2nd floor, main corridor, 3rd gargoyle on the left." He answered. "Good luck with mischief. Goodbye, my friends. It's time." He raised his hand to wave a weak goodbye at all of us, in tears, as if from very far away and moving even further away. His hand dropped and his head lolled backwards. It was over. Like a candle that has been extinguished, his life was blown of him, silently.


	14. Lumos Flicker

**I'm so sorry the other chapter was late but I didn't have internet past few days.**

**This chapter comes thus early to compensate the lateness of the other. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter XIII: Lumos Flicker<span>

_Dominika's P.O.V._

"I can't believe this! Why can't we continue playing Quidditch? Life's so unfair..." Axe complained. We were going to the Great Hall, after spending ten minutes in the Transfiguration Courtyard, the only place outside where we were allowed to go. And as it was really the _only _place where we could go on a hot day like this one, it was filled up with students. It wasn't as nice as sitting by the lake, or playing on the grounds. I could understand Axelle's frustration.

"Axe, you know why. It's dangerous out there! That's also why McGonagall forbade us from going outside at all." Marianne said, probably thinking the same as me.

"But it's useless! Nobody would attack us during a _Quidditch_ game!" The talk went on and on. Axelle was a great friend, but she was also the most stubborn person I've ever known! Besides, I hated it when we fought. Sometimes she could get really touchy, and I didn't want her to be angry with me. I knew I had to change somehow the subject.

"Have you two seen Hagrid lately?" I asked.

"No, why?" Marianne answered, and looked at me questioningly.

"Dunno, just thought about it. Last time I saw him he was rather... crushed, I'd say. I think he feels guilty, for... you know... C-C-Col-lin-n-n-n's d-d-eath." These words were still hard to pronounce. "He probably blames himself for not finding the werewolf before."

"You might be right..." Marianne answered sadly. We walked a little while in silence, which was broken by Axelle.

"Hey, look who's coming." She muttered to us. Then, said in a loud voice. "Hullo Hagrid! How are you?"

"I'm good, and yeh?" He said quickly. Surprised by our approach.

"Not bad at all" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go see prof. McGonagall."

"Ok then, we wish you good luck!" Axelle said

"Bye!" Marianne and I added.

Axelle turn towards us two. "Good? He looked horrible!"

"Just as if he haven't slept since the last time we saw him." I said.

"We need to help him, and that's why we will go tonight with him to the woods. I suppose we will need the invisibility cloak, as I don't think he'll be happy to see us." Marianne added. Her voice changed. Last time, it happened on Halloween, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering. Marianne sounded so certain, as if she _knew_ what we were about to do, or saw it in a movie. It freaked me out really. I was starting to be scared of her.

"Well Marianne, Dominika, this sounds like a plan" Axelle grinned. Sometimes, I asked myself how does it come she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. And she told me that the sorting Hat didn't even think about that option. Maybe it was becoming old, and wasn't as reliable as it was before?

_*with Rose*_

"Why again do you need it? And anyway, how do you even know about the invisibility cloak? " Rose asked me, as we were sitting alone in the library.

"Well, it's quite a long story. A cone. Maybe I'll tell you another time?" I asked, almost begged. How was I supposed to tell her something I couldn't understand either?

"Ok, I trust you, but what about the first question? Why do you need it?"

"We need it to go see Hagrid. He looked bad the last time we saw him, and so we wanted to go and see him." It was the best I could think of as an excuse.

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Rose. The invisibility cloak isn't very big.. Marianne, Axelle and I will be a problem already. Just think how hard it would be for the four of us!"

Rose sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. And yes, I'll ask him." She smiled.

Before I left, I just wanted to make sure she understood how important it was, and what a good friend she was to me. "Thank you Rose. It's a great help. Normally we would ask JP himself, but... after Collin's... the accident, I think he would prefer to give it to someone from the family..."

"Don't worry Dom! I get it!" She laughed. After a while we started talking about the exams to come. I don't know why I never stressed for any exam. But today, my mind was full of anxiety.

_*in the evening*_

Getting the invisibility was easy, but the task we were about to do, wasn't in any possible way. It was already dark outside, and we were about to leave. The main problem about our plan, was that the castle was now guarded almost as much as it was during the Great War- as McGonagall said- better if the security is at its top for nothing, than if there's an attack on sleeping students. We couldn't thus just walk out by the main entrance, or were would get caught before we could say "magic".

"Ok. Let's see if we can remember our tasks. We have the cloak, now. Dom, you'll guard the door, while Marianne and I will take the brooms. Then, we'll go to the astronomy tower, where Dominika will deal with the glass roof, so we'll be able to leave. I'll lead us to the forest, And Marianne will find Hagrid. I'll secure the brooms, and Marianne will get us some of her 'secret light'. Ok?" We both nodded, looking at Axelle. She was a good leader. And a bad looser I might add. I didn't know what the whole secret light was, but I trusted Marianne. We put the cloak on, and stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room.

I thought I would get a heart attack, when we almost ran into the night patrol. _Great _I thought_ the quest haven't even started yet, and we're an inch from failing. _We were lucky anyway, because the patrol turned out to be just some Gryffindor prefect lovebirds, and didn't pay attention to anything. I frowned. They were so irresponsible! _Remember about the mission. Concentrate! Dom, Concentrate!_ Axelle looked at the couple with disgust, and looked at me. I nodded. We then headed to the nearest broom closet. Axelle casted a simple _alohomora_, and my two friends went in.

Although I was the one to keep the cloak, I still felt nervous, and... exposed. As if anyone could see me. As the girls were choosing the brooms, I tried my best to calm down. Situations like this one weren't my forties. I'm too much of a coward. After what felt like eternity, my friends went out of the closet. When we got to the astronomy tower, it was my time to shine. If only we lived in 1990's when the 'Battle for Hogwarts' didn't happen yet! After the Great War, while rebuilding the castle, the security was raised even more. One of the 'Upgrades', was a glass dome on the astronomy tower. It was enchanted in a way that whenever a part of it was destroyed by any existing power, there was an alarm in headmistress chamber, and somebody was sent there immediately. I couldn't act hastily. I did one thing wrong, and we were all three dead... or expelled – it's up to you to choose what's worse.

The idea got to me like a lightning. I didn't need to destroy the dome. I just needed to transform its molecules, in a way that they would go away on their own. Good there weren't any crates, because I don't know what we would do then. It was the first time I tried something this hard. Sure I practiced many charms, jinxes and hexes after school along with my friends, but it was nothing this complicated. After about twenty minutes, I whispered. "Girls, we need an umbrella."

"What?" Axelle and Marianne cried out in hushed voices.

"Dominika. It's not a good time for jok-" Marianne didn't finish her sentence, when a waterfall splashed itself on us. We were soaked, but at least safe. Axelle dried us up with a charm I used to dry my hair in the morning, and we were ready to continue or secret little mission. We took the brooms, and departed. As the sky was covered in clouds, it was hard to see anything, but Axelle, with her seeker's abilities, easily found a way to the forest without being seen in the little moonlight there was. She had to check if we were still with her, as her flamefighter was much faster than our nimbus's 2001. When we landed, Axelle hid the three broomsticks next to Hagrid's hut, and put the invisibility cloak on them.

"We won't need it now, anyway. It's so dark he won't see us."

"We are lucky. He still hasn't departed yet. But I suppose he won't stay long." Marianne informed us.

"How is it possible you always know what's happening? How can you be sure he's still in there?" Axelle could no longer hide her thoughts about the weird way Marianne guessed what future would bring. Now though, it wasn't the best moment to ask, as the answer was obvious.

"Axelle, look at his hut. The light is still on, and you can see he's preparing his crossbow. All you need to do is to look in the window." I said. Although it was dark I could clearly see she blushed.

"Sorry..." she murmured. We waited about five minutes before Hagrid finally exited his hut.

We followed him, and when we entered the Forbidden Forest, Marianne muttered something under her breath. When she touched me with her wand, I almost screamed. The night became as light as a day. I was scared Hagrid noticed, and couldn't believe it, when he ignored the sudden light. I looked unbelievably at Axelle and Marianne, who explained to me:

"This is my secret light. A... kind of_ taldototalux_, only, it works for people the caster chooses with his wand. That's why Hagrid ignored it- he just didn't see it."

"Ok, I get it. Come on we need to go, or else we are going to lose the sight of him." I said, although I still was shocked and amazed by the spell. " You knew this would happen?" I asked Axelle.

"Yes. Marianne showed it to me the other day. You were then doing your extra researches in the library."

"Oh, right."

We went silent for a while, when I heard a sound. It was so soft I barely noticed it, but after a while I heard it quite clear. I suddenly stopped.

"Have you two heard it?" I asked. Just seconds after, the sound repeated itself.

Hagrid did nothing, and we looked at each other. "Come on we'll just see what is there." Axelle said.

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but the sound transformed itself suddenly into quiet yelps and shrieks. Without further thinking about it, we ran led by the sounds made by the pitiful creature, whatever it was.

We didn't run for a long time, when Marianne's secret light charm went off. She wouldn't be able to cast it again for a while, and neither me, nor Axelle knew the exact incantation, or the way we could cast it. And there was no time to spare. We ignored the sudden darkness, and ran even faster. Although I almost fell to the ground several times, I continued running. After a while my eyes got used to the dark surroundings, and just as we arrived up to a clearing, I could see almost everything again. Not as well as with Marianne's light, but almost.

What we saw was pretty nasty. A creature, looking almost like a wolf, was attacking a centaur that was lying on the ground, with many scratches and bites, a dark pool of blood underneath it. _What to do! What to do! _Lumos Solem_, of course! _

"We need to use the _Lumos Solem_ spell!" All three of us said at the same time. If it was a normal situation, We would probably laugh, and Axelle would say her usual 'jinx', and then laugh at us, but this wasn't a normal situation. This wasn't a game. It was for real.

" _LUMOS SOLEM!_" We yelled. The shock it created made the creature go almost blind. We were about to congratulate each other, when we heard a growling sound. The attacker wasn't blind anymore, and was furious. The worst of it al, was that it chose a new prey – us. Its face was so weird when it looked at us, but it was somehow familiar, although I've never read anything about creatures like that.

The furious wolf-like creature howled, and leaped towards us. There was nothing we could do. I thought we would die, and still, the only thing I could think of was my never finished essay for charms.

I closed my eyes... and nothing happened. I reopened my eyes, and saw that the centaur stood up, holding his bow at the creature, who had already two arrows in its body. One in its arm, the other, on its back leg. It _glared _at us, _GLARED! _If it's even possible… before it could flee though, the centaur hit it, and a deep cut was made. I didn't believe it didn't contain magic. The monster yelped miserably, and I felt like running there and helping it. It took only one second of pity in centaurs eyes, and the "wolf" attacked again, biting the centaurs leg before running away.

"Yes!" We cried out loud.

"We're safe!" Axelle sounded just as relieved as I was. We all hugged, and that's when I realised why the creature looked familiar. It was the werewolf. The assassin of Colin Creevey.


	15. Conclusion

Chapter 14: Conclusion

_Axelle's P.O.V._

We stood in McGonagall's office, all three of us, as f we were caught doing something incredibly bad and unreasonable. Ok, so maybe what we did _was_ unreasonable, but we wanted to _help_. It wasn't a crime, was it? Besides we saved that centaur's life. They should be thankful, not give us punishment. _Life's unfair. _I stated in my mind as I watched McGonagall.

She turned towards us and asked:

""Could any of you tell me what's going on? She looked as always, cold as stone, emotionless.

I saw Dom take a long, deep breath and talk. Somehow I couldn't make out the words, paralysed, remembering.

_*Flashback*_

_The beast disappeared in the shadows of the night. I felt my heart beat slower._

"_We're safe!" I exclaimed. I felt relieved. Everything was all right. _

_We were going to head back to the castle when the rustling of leaves indicated that someone was coming our way (or some_thing_); and it was coming really fast. We turned around, ready to strike with whatever spell we knew. The centaur was still unconscious after the last bite it got from the werewolf. _

_Suddenly, a huge, dark figure appeared out of nowhere. We screamed._

_*End of flashback*_

"That's… when professor arrived." She finished. We all looked down. I actually felt guilty. When I heard how Dom described it, it didn't sound that geat a plan as before. Sure, when she was talking about our idea how we were supposed to get out the headmistress raised her eyebrows and I felt a wave of proudness pass through me (I even made a mental high five with my friends, trying not to show my happiness), but I realized as well how many things could have gone wrong…

But it was Hagrid's turn to tell the story.

_*Flashback*_

_We screamed._

_The dark figure stepped forward, into the moonlight casting a long shadow, revealing the face of the giant._

"_What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" I have never seen him half as mad. I didn't know how I was supposed to react._

"_It was that creature! The werewolf!" Maria started._

"_The centaur got attacked! We _had_ to help!" I added. I could feel the warmth leaving my body. An instinct of survivor told me to run and hide, while another part of me urged me to yell and tell him what I thought about him doing his work. Instead I didn't do anything. He looked at us with resignation and told us to follow him. _

_It didn't take half as long to exit the forest as to enter it with Hagrid next to us. Soon enough we were in the castle, heading towards the headmistress headquarters._

_*End of flashback*_

Hagrid stopped talking ang prof. McGonagall sighed.

"I hoped that this generation would be normal…" she muttered so low I barely understood.

"All three of you just lost fifty points for your house each and earned a detention. With _me. _But for saving the centaur your house just earned a hundred eighty points. In all you get a detention and ten points each for your house. Now, if you could leave me please, I have many things to think over."

I went out of the office in high spirits, after all, what could be worse than losing fifty points to your house? – something that would have happened if we got caught before reaching the centaur. I preferred much more a detention and earn so little as ten points.

It seems I didn't know my headmistress at all when it came to punishment. Before my detention was over I was praying for a different end.


	16. Never ending cycle

Chapter XV: Never ending cycle

_Dominika's P.O.V._

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Axelle exclaimed. We were sitting by the lake. Our group of Ravenclaw-Gryffindors along with the remaining IIs. It was the last day of school, afternoon.

"Why so, Axe?" Asked James with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's summer, we have no more exams, no more homework, I passed to the next class... the reasons are endless!" She laughed.

"Yeah. About passing for the next year, I'm going to beat you next year, Rose" I said.

"You wish" she teased.

"Ok, stop it girls. The exams are over! Both of you got 99% on your exams, so stop complaining!" Scorpius frowned.

"Why? Because you got only 90%?" I stuck out my tongue at him. He only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Guys, who wants to play exploding snap?" Asked Fred Weasley. I never really knew the guy, but he was good looking, and I quite started to like him these last days.

"Me! I'm so bored!" Albus -whom I thought to be asleep- suddenly cried out.

We watched how Fred crushed the Ravenclaw to pieces in the game, and laughed when he accused his cousin of cheating. We decided to play several games, including gobstones and chess. Rose was unbeatable in the second, but nobody could match James in the first.

After several hours passed, it was the time to pack, and in no time we were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, during the last feast of the year.

"Good Evening students. Only ten months ago, you were sitting here, to start your school year. It feels like only a week or so has passed, and the year has already finished. My colleagues and I hope that you've learned something new this year, and that you will use your knowledge wisely." McGonagall stopped to take a breath. "But that's some old woman's babbling. I know what you are waiting for, and I am proud to announce, that for the first time in fifteen years, the House Cup goes to..."I held my breath for a moment "RAVENCLAW!" I squeaked. Just like a little girl. I couldn't believe this! I was so happy I started hugging all of my friends I could reach (although it caused much uneasiness on the male population of Ravenclaw- but I didn't care.)

I don't remember what happened then. I suppose Gryffindor was second, Slytherin third and Hufflepuff fourth... the normal order.

There was a huge party in Ravenclaw's common room that night. Scorpius and Albus were right. Ravenclaws weren't all nerds and know-it-alls. We could have even some butterbeer, but I scolded hardly Al and Scor, when they tried to snatch some of the firewhisky. We danced all night, and nobody cared if you were a first year or a seventh year. Everyone was equal. Nothing mattered then. I suppose half of us woke up not remembering anything at all.

It was the Best. Party. _Ever_.

I couldn't believe it was the end. Even now, after all the year that passed, Hogwart still managed to surprise me. The carriages that always seemed advancing on its own were actually attached to some creatures that looked like black skeletons of pegasus from mythology. They looked terrible; at first I felt like fainting when I saw them (especially that Mistral seemed not seeing them; or not minding them). I calmed down fast enough, but it was a great shock.

Only several years later I found out that they were Thestrals, seen only by those who saw someone else's death…

Back to the story, there I was, standing at the train station in Hogsmeade, looking at the Hogwarts' express.

"How is it possible. I still can't believe I'm a witch, and my first year of school has passed already?" I looked at my friends.

"Well, I don't know how do you feel, because always knew I was meant to go there." Rose smiled at me.

"Well, I say we go and make sure we get the last compartment. It's HUGE!" Axelle grinned. I knew she was trying to cheer me up. When I got sad, I could go melancholic for the whole day!

Fortunately for us, 'our' compartment wasn't yet taken, and so we took the same places we had for the journey to Hogwarts.

"So have you told your parents that we are friends?" Arachno asked us.

"Yes, why?" My two half-blood friends and me asked. It sounded like a stupid question, but to my surprise Rose said: "No", and Albus just shook his head. I looked at them, with my eyes wide open.

"We didn't either." Scorpius and Arachno said at the same time.

"But, why?" Axelle asked, visibly troubled by the others' conversation.

"Well, let's just say our parents..."

"Didn't like..."

"Hated..."

"Tried to kill…"

" …Each other."

"Now you understand why we didn't tell our parents?" Arachno turned to us. We slowly nodded. And that's how it started. For the rest of the journey we tried to find the best way of telling the parents. In the end, we chose the simplest idea (as blackmailing the parents or using confundus spell on them weren't the wisest ones).

We arrived late in the evening. When we went out, I headed towards the Malfoys, While Marianne and Axelle headed to find the Potters and the Weasleys. I gulped. To be frank with myself, I was quite scared of Mr. Malfoy. I saw them standing alone, having a small talk. I cleared my throat. I was chosen to do this task for a reason. I was good at talking with adults. I cleared my throat again, just to feel better and approached the Malfoys.

"I'm sorry, are you Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" I asked politely.

"Yes, may I know why do you ask?" Mrs. Malfoy answered me.

"You don't know me, but your sons are good friends of mine, and I search them for a time now. Have you seen them? I wanted to say good bye..." I tried to ask innocently, but the only thing it caused, was to make Mr. Malfoy raise his eyebrow. Mrs. Malfoy though, smiled and told me that no, they didn't see them yet. That's when I really needed to act.

"Oh, well, then I should probably..." I looked at my right. "Oh, there they are!" I faked an enormous smile.

"Where?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. I had to be a really good actress if she believed me. Or she just couldn't wait to see her children.

"Over there. I can lead you." I proposed.

Mrs. Malfoy turned towards her husband. "Come Draco. These are your children after all."

"But do you believe her, Astoria?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Okay." Was all he said.

I turned around, and started walking; a grin on my face. Oh, that was going to be fun.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"Potter." The three dads, stopped immediately when they recognised themselves. It looked as if they had a glaring competition. What was a bit less funny was the sight of Hermione Weasly, almost fainting. I suppose the bad memories still hunted her. I asked myself if what Albus mentioned about wanting to kill one another was completely a joke or if it had at least a tiny bit of truth behind it.

"Mum, dad, meet our best friends. Albus Potter, Rose Weasly, and the other three we already informed you about in or letters." Arachno said. Yeah, _he_ was the Gryffindor in his family.

"Please don't tell me..." Mr Malfoy started...

"Since when?" Mrs Weasly asked, worry in he eyes. I didn't want to believe she suspected the truth.

"Since the first day of school, mum." Rose told her.

Mr Weasly and Mr Potter groaned.

"You aren't serious." Mr Weasly said.

"Now, Ronald, you will not say a thing. Yes, we do hate Malfoy, yes he does hate us. But we will not terrorise our children and choose their friends for them. Understood? Harry?" I could understand now, how it could be that Mrs Weasly was so respected. She practically had the control over the Boy Who Lived!

"Yes Ma'am." The two adults answered. They looked so childish; I almost thought they weren't much older from us.

"Draco, I suggest you act as civil as they did, stick to your promise, and act properly."

"Whatever you say my love." Mr Malfoy did his best to ignore his ex-worst enemies. "I won't do anything to hurt them... for now." He slightly smiled.

"Draco!"

Just when I thought everything was going to go swiftly, Albus asked.

"So who wants to come over during the vacations?"

The parents' faces paled. It was going to be a hard discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>The first book is finished!<strong>

**Finally, I managed to upload the rest of the chapters!**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload earlier but I didn't have internet for a week (in the place I spent my vacations), so I couldn't do anything about it. **

**Book two will come up shortly, but I prefer first to finish all my chapters and then start to post them, so there will be no late chapters. **

**I think I will start uploading the second book in September.**

**Have a nice vacations, whoever is reading this!**


End file.
